


Looking for love in all the wrong places

by cupnsaucer



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: AU, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupnsaucer/pseuds/cupnsaucer
Summary: Nasir hires stripper!Agron to be his date to a work event and things proceed to slowly get out of hand.
Relationships: Agron/Nasir, Crixus/Naevia, Julius Caesar/Tiberius Licinius Crassus, Mira/Spartacus, past Caesar/Nasir
Comments: 22
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Nasir felt like his heart was going to explode, literally blow out of his chest all over his carefully curated entryway. Why did he think this would be a good idea? The fact he was plastered when he made the online reservation didn’t give him any comfort. He could kill Chadara for doing nothing to stop this.

“ _Come on, Nasir, it is the perfect solution!” Nasir’s best friend was mixing them another deadly cocktail out of the forgotten bottles at the back of Nasir’s liquor shelf._

“ _Chadara,” Nasir may have slurred a little but he was firm. “I’m not hiring a stripper.”_

“ _Oh no?” The blonde asked, returning with newly filled glasses, ice clinking. “Then why are you still browsing?”_

_Nasir looked guiltily down at the web page and opened his mouth to respond but found he had no retort._

“ _Exactly.” Chadara said. “You know it’s a good idea. You hire a pretty thing to wear on your arm, make an appearance at the gala, make sure he sees you and then you take your pretty thing home and make him dance for you.”_

“ _I’m not paying him to strip!” Nasir said, scandalized._

“ _So you are going to be paying him though?” Chadara countered._

_Nasir just rolled his eyes at her, turning back to browsing the site that advertised ‘discreet male dancers for private parties.’_

“ _That one!” Chadara exclaimed as Nasir scrolled past a lithe black guy wearing what looked to be a very revealing pirate costume._

“ _Maybe.” Nasir blushed, pausing on the man’s picture and bio that proclaimed him Castus, scourge of the seas, before scrolling on._

“ _Now you have to admit this one is good looking” Chadara stopped Nasir’s scrolling and a compactly muscled man with a scowl and a shaved head._

“ _You must be kidding.” Nasir wrinkled his nose. “And what kind of name is Rhaskos for a stripper anyways?”_

“ _He looks like he could just pick you up and ravage you.” Chadara said wistfully._

“ _No.” Nasir said definitively, scrolling through the next three men before pausing on a green eyed giant._

“ _THAT ONE!” Chadara squealed, nearly upsetting her and Nasir’s glasses in her eagerness to click on the man’s picture to expand it._

_Nasir had to admit this was the most gorgeous man he had seen on the site. He was muscled heavily but not in the same unappealing way as Rhaskos was. He looked tall and his bio listed his height as 6’2” which would eclipse Nasir’s 5’8” frame and Nasir allowed himself to think how they would look together._

_He needed to bring an impressive date to the upcoming gala for the charity Nasir worked for because Caesar, his ex-fiance of 6 months, would be there with his new fiance, a young administrative assistant in the law firm Caesar was a partner at. Nasir pondered the cruelty that was the fact Caesar’s firm was a major donor to Homebase – the youth homelessness charity whose fundraising team Nasir led. Not only did he have to see the man that broke his heart and tossed him aside for a younger model – not that Nasir was old at 29 – but he also had to charm him into renewing his firm’s annual donation._

“ _Come on, he’s perfect!” Chadara interrupted Nasir’s quickly spiralling thoughts._

“ _He would be if I was doing this, but I’m not.” Nasir said firmly, turning his attention away from the laptop and towards his drink._

If only that had been the end of it, Nasir thought despairingly. Instead, he and Chadara had gotten progressively drunker until he made a reservation for the tall man, Agron according to his bio, to come to his apartment. In party description Nasir had tried to summarize his needs without coming off as crazy, he just hoped that when he said Agron should be dressed in a tux it wasn’t a tear-away.

Nasir was pacing in front of his door when the intercom buzz almost made him jump out of his skin. He took a deep breath and pressed the door open button without saying anything – what was he supposed to say? Hey, are you the stripper? Instead, he glued himself to his peephole to watch for the stripper’s approach.

A minute later, Nasir heard someone coming down the hall and watched the man turn the corner. Though he would deny it when Chadara asked later, Nasir’s breath caught at how Agron filled out his tuxedo, which did not appear to be of the tear-away variety. Or if it was, it was a good quality tear-away.

Agron stopped before Nasir’s door and knocked. Nasir waiting a few heartbeats, not wanting the other man to think he had been hovering waiting for him to arrive. With a deep breath he opened the door.

“Hi.” He said nervously, not sure what the protocol was.

“Nasir,” Agron extended a hand to shake, “it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Nasir automatically extended his own hand to have it engulfed in the larger man’s, he hoped Agron didn’t mind his palm was clammy. They stood there at the threshold of Nasir’s apartment for a moment before Agron broke out into a smile, two surprising dimples making an appearance and lightening his whole face.

“May I come in?”

“Oh!” Nasir backed up quickly, knocking into the small table he put his keys and wallet on and nearly upsetting the vase of flowers.

Agron stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him. When Nasir had righted everything on his table he turned to see the other man observing him, thoughtful look on his face.

“Please, come sit down, would you like something to drink?” Nasir knew that he at least needed something to calm his nerves.

“I will have whatever you are having.” Agron replied, following Nasir down his hallway into the surprisingly spacious kitchen.

“Um,” Nasir opened a cabinet in the kitchen island, “whisky? Or I have an open bottle of red wine?”

“Whisky on the rocks if it isn’t too much trouble.” Agron leaned back on one of the stools, long legs stretched out in front of him.

“No, of course not!” Nasir would deny to the end of time that his voice squeaked.

“I had to admit to being intrigues by the description of your event.” Agron said to Nasir’s back as he busied himself putting ice into two tumblers.

“Oh, um, yes.” Nasir said, fumbling an ice cube onto the floor. “Well... um, yes.”

Nasir turned and placed a glass in front of Agron and took a deep drought of his own. Agron raised his in a mock cheers and took a small sip of his own.

“Perhaps we can conclude business first and then discuss the specifics of tonight?” Agron suggested.

Nasir gave Agron a confused look before realizing what he meant and fumbling into his inside jacket pocket for the envelope of money there.

“Right, of course, yes, here you go!”

Nasir nearly dropped the envelope passing it over but Agron reached out with two hands, one catching the envelope and the other stroking lightly over Nasir’s wrist.

“There is no reason to be nervous, Nasir.” He reassured the other man, smoothly slipping the envelope into his pocket.

Nasir enjoyed the way he said his name a little too much.

“Why don’t you tell me where we’re going tonight with you looking so gorgeous.”

Nasir blushed, hiding his face in his glass and taking another large gulp.

“Well, you see,” He began, looking down at his glass instead of up at the other man. “I work for a charity and we are having a gala tonight and I know this is a little pathetic but I needed a date.”

“You’re not pathetic,” Agron cupped his large hands around one of Nasir’s and spoke soothingly. “And it’s definitely not what I would usually be doing for a client but it sounds interesting.”

“I wouldn’t have hired you but I needed a date because my ex-fiance is going to be there.” Nasir figured he might as well tell the whole truth. “He’s going to be there with his new fiance.”

“How long have you two been separated?” Agron asked, thumb stroking over Nasir’s hand that he still had cradled in his.

“6 months.” Nasir said miserably, this talk of Caesar pushing him closer to tears.

“I understand why you need a date!” Agron said, smiling a little.

“Sorry if this is weird, I know this isn’t really your thing but you don’t need to make small talk or anything. I’ll just have to make the rounds with the donors and then we can go and you’re free. In and out in an hour at most.”

“Nasir, you have me for two hours, there is no need to hurry anything.” Agron took sip of his drink and smiled reassuringly.

“Ok,” Nasir managed to smile a little back despite his enduring nerves, “Shall we go?”

“Lead the way.” Agron placed a hand on the small of Nasir’s back to guide him out of the kitchen and Nasir nearly jumped, still on edge.

“Everything is going to be fine, relax.” Agron rubbed a reassuring circle on Nasir’s back.

Nasie took a deep breath and nodded.

“Now, how did we meet?” Agron asked as Nasir picked up his wallet and keys and looked around for his phone.

“Meet?” Nasir asked distractedly, feeling his pockets for his phone.

“People are going to want to know,” Agron said looking around for inspiration when his eyes fell on a yoga mat rolled up by the door. “How about at yoga?”

“You do yoga?” Nasir asked skeptically.

“Gotta stay flexible in my line of work.” Agron winked.

Nasir blushed, mortified. He had completely forgotten that Agron was a stripper for a moment. Agron gave a chuckle at the colours Nasir’s face was turning.

“Would you like a demonstration?” Agron raised his eyebrows in an exaggeratedly suggestive way.

“No, um, perhaps later.” Nasir stuttered. “We should – we should go.”

Agron smiled a genuine, two dimpled smile, and gestured for Nasir to lead the way out.

“We met at yoga, three weeks ago.” Agron said definitively, pressing the button for the elevator.

“Three weeks ago?” Nasir asked.

“Long enough that bringing me to such a big event is not strange and short enough that it’s not an obvious rebound.” Agron explained as they got into the elevator.

“Do you do this a lot??”

“No but I like to give my all no matter what the job.” Agron gave Nasir another heart stopping smile. “And, of course, I am more into you than you are into me.”

“What?” Nasir gave a surprised laugh. “Why?”

“To show your ex how desirable you are and so you can tell your coworkers you dumped me in a few weeks.” Agron shrugged like it was obvious.

“You have it all thought out.” Nasir said, tapping away on his phone, ordering an uber.

“Just want to be thorough.” Agron winked.

They stepped out of Nasir’s building to wait for their car and Nasir gave a little shiver. It was cold for early September and he was only in his tux jacket. Agron wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into his side and rubbing his arm to warm him up. Nasir looked up at him, surprised.

“Might as well start now.” Agron gave a roguish grin.

Nasir resisted for a minute before deciding to give in, it felt nice to feel small and protected. Caesar never held him like this, he was never very affectionate.

“Well, if we’re starting now.” Nasir said, curling into Agron’s embrace and looking up at the other man through his lashes.

The waited for another few minutes, Agron’s arms wrapped around Nasir, Nasir’s head resting on his chest, before their car arrived. Agron opened Nasir’s door before going around to slide in the other side. After they settled in and greeted the driver, Agron reached an arm around Nasir and drew him as close as their seat belts would allow. Nasir was feeling better and better about this night, Agron was turning out to be a well-spoken, gentleman stripper and Nasir was beginning to feel like he might actually pull this off. He was anticipating having to forbid Agron from speaking, quickly checking in with his key donors before sweeping out before the silent auction was over. But with Agron, he might actually be able to show him off a little and have people believe in this relationship.

Nasir tried to push down a bubble of excitement as he surreptitiously looked at Agron who was gazing out his window, strong jawline illuminated by the street lights. The man was handsome, he filled his suit jacket out nicely and his arm around Nasir felt strong and secure. He had deep green eyes and his dimples gave Nasir some kind of fluttering feeling in his stomach. From his picture on the website, Nasir knew he had a hard body beneath his surprisingly well tailored suit.

Agron turned and caught Nasir’s eye before he could turn away and pretend he wasn’t oggling the other man. Nasir blushed and gave a little guilty shrug at being caught. Agron smiled and squeezed Nasir’s shoulder.

They pulled up outside the venue, a large warehouse space that the event coordination team had filled with temporary walls with contemporary art. The event had started nearly an hour ago but Nasir had no duties that night but to build on the relationships he already had with their long time donors and to pass them on to one of his team members to process the big cheque they were going to write.

Agron offered Nasir his arm as they entered the building and Nasir took it gratefully, he was beginning to feel extremely anxious again.

Agron leaned down and whispered, “You look amazing, don’t worry, this is going to be easy.”

Nasir wished he could share the other man’s confidence and was about to say so when he heard his name.

“Nasir!” His colleague, Naevia, exclaimed.

Nasir looked over, saw the look on her face and could imagine what she was seeing, Nasir wrapped in the arms of a giant of a man who was whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Agron pressed a kiss to Nasir’s temple before straightening up and giving Naevia a full dimpled smile and Nasir watched Naevia melt.

“Hey Nae.” Nasir smiled sheepishly.

“I’m Naevia,” She said, reaching across Nasir to offer her hand to Agron to shake. “I work with Nasir everyday and he has not said anything about you.”

“Naevia!” Nasir said, shocked at her forwardness.

“I’m Agron,” Agron took her hand between the two of his. “It’s lovely to meet you, Naevia.”

She fully blushed under his attention but that didn’t stop her from asking, “And you’re Nasir’s....?”

“Naevia!” Agron cried, scandalized.

Agron chuckled and looked down at Nasir, “Well, I think I would say I’m Nasir’s boyfriend but I’m not sure what Nasir would say.”

Nasir’s jaw dropped and he looked at Agron in surprise.

“Well, Nasir?” Naevia prompted, obviously loving this drama.

“Yes, I suppose he is my boyfriend.” Nasir agreed bashfully, blushing when Agron pressed another kiss to his temple.

“Well isn’t this a cause for celebration!” Naevia said, linking arms with Agron and pulling him – and by extension Nasir who was still holding onto Agron’s other arm – along into further into the gallery. “Let’s get a drink.”

“Let’s!” Agron agreed heartily, escorting the two of them towards one of the small bars set up around the venue.

While Agron was waiting for their drinks, Naevia pulled Nasir aside and pinched him on the arm.

“What was _that_ for?!” Nasir demanded, rubbing the sore spot.

“How could you not tell me you were dating a gorgeous, green-eyed giant?”

“Well,” Nasir shrugged. “I guess it was new and after, you know, Caesar, I didn’t want people to really know about my relationship.”

His breakup with Caesar was the talk of the office. Their charity was running a campaign that Caesar’s law firm was a big donor in and it seemed as if everyone in both organizations were privy to every detail of their breakup and Caesar’s subsequent re-engagement.

Naevia’s face softened, “I’m sorry, Nasir, I didn’t mean to pry or make you uncomfortable.”

“No, no,” Nasir reassured her. “I wouldn’t have brought him if I didn’t want people to meet him.”

“So, what does he do?” Naevia asked.

“Oh, he, um, he’s in-” Nasir floundered.

“I work for Brookside Community Centre.” Agron cut in smoothly, passing Naevia her wine and Nasir his gin and tonic.

“Really?” Naevia said, interested. “What do you do there?”

Nasir thought he was going to die, couldn’t Agron have just said he works in IT? Nasir should have told him about Homebase before they got here. Then Agron would have known that they work closely with Brookside to run programs for their kids. How was Nasir going to get them out of this?

“I run their after school boxing program.” Agron replied, seeming completely at ease. “It’s a good outlet for kids that would otherwise be fighting on the playground or in the streets. Teaches discipline and control as well.”

Naevia nodded, totally sold, “That’s awesome, you and Nasir have so much in common!”

Nasir could only nod, his stomach in knots, wondering if Agron’s lie was going to get them caught.

“Well, I have to check in on the silent auction and I know Nasir needs to make the rounds so I will see you two later. If was very nice to meet you Agron.”

Nasir waited until Naevia disappeared into the crowd, heading towards the back of the event space, before he turned on Agron.

“Why did you say that?” He asked, panicked. “Why couldn’t you say you were in sales or something?”

“Why would I say that? I work at Brookside.” Agron looked amused.

“You should have – what? You work there?”

“You didn’t think” He glanced around, “t _his_ was my only job, did you?”

Agron chuckled at Nasir’s dumbfounded expression.

“Now, shall we go show me off?” Agron asked, offering Nasir his arm again.

“Yes.” Nasir said smiling, “After all, you are very worthy of showing off.”

Agron laughed again and let Nasir thread them through the groups of people as he looked for the key contacts he should be shaking hands and making small talk with. But it seemed like every person in the room, those Nasir knew and those that he had a hard time placing but seemed to know him wanted to stop and talk to Agron and him.

Agron took it all in stride, being attentive to Nasir while telling humorous anecdotes to charm everyone else. As the night went on, Nasir felt more and more comfortable, less and less afraid Agron was going to somehow give them away. In fact, Nasir almost felt as if he were on a real date. He was just checking his watch and realizing that his time with Agron was nearly up when he heard his voice.

Nasir stiffened immediately, ears straining to figure out how close Caesar was.

“Agron, you must join us for our next event,” Nasir’s boss was saying but Nasir barely heard her. “It’s a three on three basketball tournament.”

“That sounds great!” Agron said, looking down at a silent Nasir and giving him a squeeze. “What do you think, Nasir, should we put a team in?”

“Oh yes.” Nasir said faintly. “For sure we -”

“Nasir?”

Nasir flinched at the interruption which made Agron draw him closer to him and look around for the source of the other man’s sudden reaction.

“Nasir!” Caesar came around from behind them to join their loose circle, his arm around the waist of a young, dark haired boy who couldn’t be more than 21.

Nasir’s boss, Mira, and her husband Spartacus looked distinctly uncomfortable with the new additions but stayed, casting sympathetic looks towards Nasir. He would almost prefer that they left but he didn’t want to be alone with Caesar and Agron.

“I’m glad you made it.” Caesar said.

He was glad Nasir made it? It was Nasir’s event!

“And that you’re looking a lot better.” he added.

Nasir had an uncomfortable flashback to the last time he had seen Caesar. Nasir had been weeping and begging him to stay.

“And who is this?” Caesar asked, directing an oily smile at Agron.

“Agron,” He reached out to shake Caesar’s hand a little more firmly than was strictly necessary.

He paused to see if Nasir would say something but Nasir couldn’t find his voice so Agron continued, “Nasir’s boyfriend.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you were seeing anyone, Nasir.” Caesar said dismissively. “I’m Caesar and this is my fiance, Tiberius.”

“Nice to see you again, Nasir.” Tiberius said with faux sincerity.

“Tiberius.” Nasir choked out, the word fiance cutting him deeper than he was expecting.

“Caesar, we should talk about next month’s event and where your firm would like its signage.” Mira cut in, turning Caesar’s attention.

“Yes, and Nasir and I will go get another drink.” Agron said, drawing Nasir away.

“See you later, Nasir.” It sounded like a taunt to Nasir’s ears.

Agron walked them to the bar ordering them both a whisky and looking alarmed when Nasir tossed his back in one. The bartender frowned at them when Agron shrugged and did the same before taking Nasir outside.

“Are you alright?” Agron asked gently.

“I didn’t think it would be that bad.” Nasir felt numb.

“I think you handled yourself alright given the circumstances.” Agron said encouragingly.

Nasir gave him a look.

“Well you have to admit, it could have been worse.”

“I suppose.” Nasir said doubtfully.

“Is that the first time you’ve seen him?”

“I saw him a week after when one of my colleagues told me Tiberius had moved into our apartment.”

Nasir cringed away from the memory. He went in, intending to be strong and to confront Caesar about the fact he had obviously been cheating on Nasir, but had ended up a crying mess begging Caesar to explain why he called off the engagement.

“A week later?” Agron whistled. “This guy is a piece of work.”

Nasir smiled bitterly, “You have no idea. Did you see Tiberius’s ring?”

“It was hard to miss. Gaudy, wasn’t it?”

“It was mine.” Nasir quickly clarified, “Not my taste but Caesar likes flashy things.”

“The same ring?” Agron said incredulously.

“Same ring, same apartment and, from what I hear, they may be married on the same wedding date.” Nasir couldn’t help the bitterness from creeping into his voice.

But he shook his head to rid himself of thoughts of Casesar and checked his watch.

“But enough with my pity party, it’s past time for us to go.”

“Absolutely not.” Agron said.

“What?”

“We’re not leaving now, we can’t let him think he’s run you out of your own event.” Agron replied.

“But it’s been over two hours.” Nasir said, confused.

“It would be my pleasure to stay show that asshole you’re doing fine without him.” Agron said sincerely.

“Oh, you really don’t have to-” Nasir started.

“Nonsense,” Agron cut him off, linking Nasir’s arm through his and steering them back inside. “This will be fun.”

They re-entered the gala and Nasir tried to turn right back around when he saw Caesar’s grey suit standing out in a crowd of mostly black, Tiberus looking perfectly polished and silent beside him while he talked with another one of Nasir’s donors.

“None of that.” Agron admonished, guiding him in the opposite direction with a hand on the small of Nasir’s back.

That hand felt strong and reassuring, like Agron would guide him through this whole evening and things would be fine. He didn’t notice they were headed towards where Naevia stood with her perpetually grumpy fiance, Crixus until they were in front of the pair.

“Hello again,” Naevia said, “Agron, this is my fiance, Crixus. Crixus, Nasir’s boyfriend Agron.”

Crixus gave a grunt of hello and Agron gave a nod of acknowledgement as they shook hands. Naevia and Nasir exchanged exasperated looks and rolled their eyes, sharing the same thought: _alpha males_.

“May I leave Nasir in your capable hands while I track up down some drinks?” Agron asked, addressing Naevia more than Crixus.

“I can get it.” Nasir protested, Agron had been the one fetching drinks the whole night.

“Nonsense,” He brushed a strand of Nasir’s hair back fondly, “I will be right back.”

After he was swallowed up by the crowd Naevia turned to her fiance, “I think Spartacus wouldn’t mind your help talking to Batiatus.”

She gestured to where to two men appeared to be discussing a cubist painting, Batiatus gesticulating grandly. Crixus gave her a confused look, she knew he was not fond of Batiatus and would not generally volunteer to interact with the man. Naevia gave a pointed look to Nasir and raised her eyebrows before Crixus gave a small nod and ambled off. Nasir sighed, knowing he was in for the third degree now that Naevia was done her duties for the night.

“Where did you find this man?” Naevia asked as soon as they were alone.

“Oh, uhh at yoga.” Nasir was glad Agron had thought to establish some basic facts.

“Yoga? A man that size does yoga?” Naevia said, surprised.

“He’s very flexible.” Nasir said without thinking.

“He is, is he?” Naevia wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Not like that! Just, you know, he’s good at yoga.” Nasir finished lamely and Naevia cackled.

“I have to say that so far he’s much better than your last partner, I definitely think you’ve upgraded.”

“What? How can you tell, you’ve barely said three words to him!” Nasir was still defensive of his and Caesar’s relationship, many of his friends had disapproved of how Caesar treated him.

“Well first of all, he’s obsessed with you.” Naevia said matter of factly.

“No, he’s not.” Nasir argued.

Naevia ignored him.

“He seems like a gentleman and he’s obviously gorgeous.” She ticked off these qualities on her fingers. “Not to mention you two have so much more in common, both helping youth in crisis, both not being morally flexible assholes, you know all the important things.”

Nasir chose to ignore her last comment, none of his friends were exactly impressed by the fact Caesar’s firm exclusively defended big businesses in civil suits. Homebase would take his firm’s donations but the staff didn’t have to like where the money came from and his friends absolutely didn’t have to like Nasir dating the firm’s top earning named partner.

“It’s still quite new.” Nasir said instead of rehashing old arguments with Naevia about Caesar’s softer side, he wasn’t quite up to defending someone who had so thoroughly destroyed him.

“How long have you been keeping this a secret?”

“Just about three weeks, I don’t know if it’s going to go anywhere.” Nasir might as well start laying the groundwork for their eventual “breakup” now.

Naevia was about to answer when Agron reappeared with two glasses of red wine passing one to Nasir and smiling at the two of them.

“And what are we discussing?” He said in a tone that said he knew he was the subject of their conversation.

“Oh, you know, fundraising numbers, silent auction goods, shop talk.” Naevia said smoothly.

“The event seems to be going well.” Agron said, looking around with an appraising eye.

“Yes,” Naevia followed Agron’s gaze and gave a satisfied smile. “We use a new venue every year so you never really know how it’s going to turn out until the day of when everything is set up.”

“It’s all down to Naevia and her team,” Nasir said. “I’m just here to shake down old, rich, white guys for money.”

“Nasir’s too modest, since he came on board 3 years ago we’ve taken in an average of 9% more each fiscal.” Naevia boasted while Nasir blushed.

“Impressive.” Agron said, raising his glass to cheers Nasir.

“Nasir always has been.” Caesar and Tiberius materialized out of no where.

Nasir had no chance to prepare himself and he found himself mute, unconsciously shrinking into the arm Agron had slipped around his shoulder.

“Caesar.” Naevia said coolly. “I didn’t think I would see you here.”

Her tone made it clear it would have been better if he hadn’t come.

“Naevia,” Caesar smiled, “you’ve met my fiance, Tiberius, right?”

Nasir’s heart dropped into his stomach and he felt nauseous. Caesar had to be using that word on purpose. Agron’s arm tightened around him and Nasir felt grateful for his strength holding him up.

“Of course.” Naevia said with a tight lipped smile.

They stood there is uncomfortable silence for a moment before Crixus saved them by returning to Naevia’s side.

“Caesar.” He greeted gruffly.

Caesar was saying something in return but Nasir was distracted by Agron leaning down to whisper in his ear, “Do you want to go dance?”

Nasir suppressed a shiver and looked up at Agron, nodding, relieved for a way out of this conversation.

Agron leaned in to whisper, “Smile, he doesn’t mean anything, we’re enjoying ourselves.”

Nasir was surprised at the instruction, he had nearly forgotten they were faking. Agron had been so charming all night, telling captivating anecdotes, enchanting Nasir’s coworkers and being the perfect supportive partner when Nasir was speaking to his donors. It had felt natural and easy – until Caesar interrupted that is.

“Smile.” Agron pressed a kiss to his cheek and Nasir couldn’t help but follow instructions.

“Nasir.” Caesar said, annoyed, it sounded like he had been trying to get Nasir’s attention for a while.

Nasir imagined what he was seeing, Agron whispering private jokes into Nasir’s ear, the two of them caught up in each other.

“Apologies,” Agron said, turning away from Nasir. “but I need to steal Nasir away, he owes me a dance.”

Without waiting for a response he drew Nasir away. Nasir laughed and looked back over his shoulder to wave at Naevia and the look on Caesar’s face made every dollar Nasir had spent on Agron worth it.

They reached the open space where a band was playing what sounded like Michael Bublé covers and there were five other couples swaying to the music.

“Sir.” Agron gave a shallow bow and extended his hand to Nasir.

“Sir.” Nasir replied, returning the bow and taking Agron’s hand.

They both laughed and Agron guided them to an open spot on the floor. He drew Nasir close, hand on the small of Nasir’s back, his other engulfing Nasir’s right hand. Dancing was something Nasir never got the hang of, Caesar was never interested in dancing at these kinds of events. But Agron was a sure and confident lead who took Nasir through some simple steps and Nasir soon got the hang of it.

“Thank you.” Nasir said softly, not making eye contact.

“For what?” Agron asked.

“For being so perfect tonight.” Nasir said, blushing.

“It’s a full service deal.” Agron joked.

“I’m serious.” Nasir looked up at him. “Thank you.”

Agron smiled at him and dipped him in response drawing a surprised, but delighted, laugh from Nasir and indulgent looks from the other pairs. As the tempo of the music picked up, Agron spun Nasir around the dance floor, weaving Nasir around the couples and smoothly avoiding the other people.

They danced one more song before Nasir sighed and realized it was time to call it a night.

“We should head out.” Nasir said, pulling away from where he was nestled against Agron’s chest, the both of them swaying to the gentle crooning of the band.

“If you like.” Agron said, for all the world appearing like he could stay there all night.

Nasir smiled and pulled Agron towards the front, ordering an uber one handed as they threaded their way through the party goers to get to the entrance.

While they waited for the car next to the smokers and the others waiting for their rides, Agron drew Nasir against his chest when he shivered a little. That’s how Mira found them as she headed back inside from what Nasir knew to be an illicit cigarette – she swore up and down she had quit.

“You two aren’t leaving already, are you?” She asked, disappointed. “Agron, we barely had a chance to speak! I want to hear more about your boxing program.”

“Unfortunately that will have to wait till next time,” Agron said. “I’ve got to get this one home.”

Nasir blushed at Mira’s delighted look, she was obviously taken with Agron.

“We’ll talk at the basketball tournament! You have to sign up, I know Spartacus is looking for another player.”

Just like that Nasir blanched, he couldn’t believe Mira was inviting him. He started to stutter out an excuse when Agron spoke up.

“It sounds like fun, I’ll check the dates with Nasir and see if I can make it.”

“Excellent, thank you for coming tonight, it was nice to meet you.”

“Lovely to meet you as well.”

“And Nasir? Nothing to Spartacus about this, right?” Mira mimed smoking.

Nasir mimed zipping his lips and waved to her as their uber pulled up. Agron opened Nasir’s door and from the glance he had of her face as he got in, Nasir thought Mira was going to squeal at the sight.

In the car Nasir started to get anxious. He didn’t know what to do to end the night. He suppose he should tip Agron, he more than deserved it, but would that be rude? He shifted nervously as they drew closer to his apartment building. Should he invite Agron up for a drink? Was that presumptuous given that he had already monopolized Agron’s entire night? Nasir had never wished so hard that he had been to a strip club before so he would know the protocol was. His hands were clammy by the time he went to grab the handle to get out of the car.

He needn’t have worried, as with everything that night, Agron took the lead. He walked with Nasir to the front door of his apartment building.

“Thank you for a wonderful night, Nasir.” He chuckled a little. “Very different than anything I’ve done before.”

“It didn’t show,” Nasir said earnestly. “You were amazing tonight.”

He immediately blushed and added hastily, “10/10 would recommend.”

“High praise, thank you.” Agron smiled. “I’m parked down the street, have a good night’s sleep, Nasir.”

“You too, Agron.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little filler chapter setting up for chapter 3
> 
> I will get back to my other stories, this one is just flowing easier than they are right now

“So?” Chadara said as soon as Nasir groggily answered the phone the next morning.

“It’s 7am.” Nasir groaned.

“So?” Chadara said again, laughing this time.

“So what is it that you need so early that you just had to call?” Nasir grumped, burying his head under his pillows.

“SO how did it go last night??” Chadara said exasperated. “I told you to call me when you got back but maybe you were a little too busy?”

Nasir could imagine Chadara suggestively raising her eyebrows.

“He’s a stripper, Dara, not an escort.”

“I just thought maybe the night went well.”

“It was a job for him.” Nasir shrugged to himself.

Nasir was surprised by the note of disappointment in his voice but Chadara seized upon it.

“But you wouldn’t have minded if it turned into more than a job.”

“Well, did you see him?” Nasir said defensively. “And he was such a gentleman all night, he charmed everyone.”

“You let him talk to people?” Chadara was surprised. “I thought he was solely arm candy.”

Nasir sighed, digging out of his pillows and stretching, resigned to not getting back to sleep until Chadara was satisfied. He moved around his kitchen, making some coffee and popping a bagel in the toaster as he launched into a full debrief of the night before. After he had finally gotten Chadara off the phone, he was a little late leaving for work and had to hustle out the door to catch the subway.

The ride to work had Nasir pondering the night before and was surprised that he felt a warm feeling in his chest. He blamed Chadara. She had gone off about how Nasir should call him again and ask him out since it sounded like Agron was into him. That was crazy, it was all fake and Agron was probably straight anyways. It occurred to Nasir he hadn’t asked. Not that it mattered, he performed beyond expectations, selling the fantasy.

In fact, Agron may have sold it a little too well. As soon as Nasir settled into his office Naevia appeared.

“So.” She said.

This was turning into a theme this morning.

“So.” Nasir said, though he was well aware what she was there for.

“So, Agron.”

“Hmm?” Nasir was trying to give off an air of nonchalance as he woke up his computer and began looking through his emails.

“You know what I-”

Naevia cut off as Mira rushed in and Nasir thought he might be off the hook.

“Nae! You said you’d get me when you saw him come in!” Mira chided.

Oh, no.

They both settled into their chairs, matching Cheshire grins.

“So.” Mira said.

Nasir sighed and said, “I’m not going to get out of this, am I?”

“Absolutely not.” Mira confirmed.

“Ok, let’s start with how adorable you two are.” Naevia said.

“And then we can move on to where you’ve been hiding him.” Mira continued.

“He’s very good looking.” Nasir admitted and Mira fanned herself, nodding in agreement. “And I haven’t been hiding him.”

“The two of you look so good together, very dashing last night in your matching tuxedos.” Mira said.

“You make it sound like we were matching prom dresses.” Nasir protested.

“More importantly,” Naevia cut in. “You looked happy.”

Mira nodded in vehement agreement.

“I was- I am happy.” Nasir corrected himself and was surprised to find that it was true.

Despite it being the first time he had seen Caesar since the unfortunate incident at his penthouse, Nasir had had a good time. And what’s more, Nasir was shocked to find that he was still in a good mood. After months of depression and numbness, he felt genuinely light.

Mira laughed at Nasir’s bewildered expression, “It’s good that you’re happy!”

“I don’t think it’s going to work out.” Nasir said, remembering he was going to have to tell them he had broken with Agron sometime soon.

“Don’t let your past get in the way of your future, Nasir.” Naevia said seriously. “You need to make sure you’re not closing down a good thing because you’re nervous.”

Nasir could admit to himself that this would be great advice if this whole things wasn’t a sham.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Nasir said sincerely.

“He has to play in the basketball tournament next week!” Mira declared. “Caesar never did and you know Spartacus and Crixus hate it when they have to play with Gannicus, he never takes it seriously enough.”

Nasir felt a stab in his chest at Caesar’s name but the tightness dissipated faster than normal.

“I don’t know, I’ll have to ask him if he can make it.” Nasir said evasively.

“We didn’t scare him off, did we?” Naevia laughed. “I thought we were all on our best behaviour!”

“No, no, he liked all of you!” Nasir had no idea if that was true or not.

“He’s just busy with work and...” Nasir trailed off, he had no idea what else Agron might be busy with. “And I don’t even know if he plays basketball.”

“You didn’t talk about it last night?” Mira asked, surprised.

“Too busy with other things.” Naevia winked. “You two couldn’t keep your hands off each other last night.”

Nasir supposed that was true on Agron’s part. He had been casually touching Nasir the whole night, brushing a stray hair back behind his ear, kissing his temple and wrapping his arm around him.

“Well ask him,” Mira said in all seriousness. “We need to lock down teams by Monday at the very latest.”

“I will.” Nasir promised, planning on doing no such thing.

The rest of Nasir’s work day was uneventful, except for the number of his coworkers who felt the need to say how charming Agron was. He wouldn’t normally be in on the weekend but the senior level staff had final touches to put on the fundraising basketball tournament the following week, so when he got home he felt more drained than normal. Nasir needed to start using his vacation more. There really had been no need or opportunity before, Caesar was a workaholic and they very rarely went on trips that weren’t Nasir accompanying Caesar on a work trip where he promised he would make time for sightseeing with Nasir but never did.

He sunk into his couch, uncorking the bottle of wine he offered to Agron last night and pouring a generous glass. All he wanted to do was sit down, watch something mindless and finish the bottle of wine.

It wasn’t to be though, Nasir’s phone buzzed and it was from Mira.

_Can you review the figures I sent – the board needs them ASAP_

Nasir sighed and pulled his laptop over, booting it up and opening Mira’s email. After half an hour of reviewing the spreadsheet he was ready to email it back to Mira with some minor changes. But of course, when he went to save his excel froze. Nasir sighed and start closing windows, hoping it would unfreeze before he lost all his work.

Nasir started closing tabs in his browser when he landed back on the website for discreet male dancers and paused. It was on Agron’s page and the book now button felt like it was calling his name. He could maybe do it one more time, he reasoned, just one more event and then he’d tell everyone they had broken up. His cursor hovered over the button. It would be more believable if he brought Agron to more than one event anyways, it would help shore up the legitimacy of the ruse.

It wasn’t weird and Agron could always turn down the booking anyways, Nasir told himself as he entered his contact information. In description of event he put ‘repeat event, come dressed to play basketball.” He hoped Agron remembered that Mira had invited him. He paused before hitting submit, was this really a good idea? Nasir thought back to the feeling of Agron’s lips ghosting over his cheek when he whispered in Nasir’s ear, the way he glided them across the floor and the lingering happy feeling he had had that day.

He clicked submit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise we'll get to some actual stripping next chapter

Nasir was being patient, he really was. He definitely hadn’t been refreshing his email on his phone to see if he had gotten a confirmation that his booking had been accepted by Agron. He checked back in his emails to see how quickly the last confirmation came and saw that he had an answer overnight. It was now 24 hours since he had submitted and he needed to tell Mira in the morning if Agron was coming to the event or not.

Why hadn’t he accepted. They had had a good night together, hadn’t they? Maybe he didn’t play basketball, maybe that was it. Nasir knew it was crazy to be upset a stripper didn’t want to support his (quite frankly crazy) illusion. Agron had said many time the night before that this was completely different than his usual and Nasir didn’t begrudge him wanting to go back to business as usual. It just put Nasir in a bit of a bind.

He tried to focus on the TV and ignore his phone but couldn’t help but reach for it with a little bit of excitement every time it buzzed. He even muted a group chat he was in because it was causing him too much stress buzzing all night. It was 10:30 when Nasir decided to call it a night, resting his phone on his bedside table and going to brush his teeth.

He was just settling back in bed when his phone gave two quick buzzes. Nasir looked at the face down phone, debating just leaving it till the morning but curiosity got the best of him and he checked his notifications. There were two, one was an email and the other a text from an unknown number that said _Is there a colour I should wear?_

Agron! Nasir’s heart jumped but he checked the email to be sure. It was a confirmation from the company. Nasir started typing a response but then paused, maybe he should wait till the morning so he didn’t seem so eager. Wait, what was he thinking? This was a business transaction. Agron was seeking details of the event so he could do his job, Nasir shouldn’t be playing games with him.

_It won’t matter, the girls always make Spartacus and Crixus play as skins, sorry_

Nasir didn’t have to wait long for a response.

_No need for apologies, I have a little bit of experience being shirtless in public ;)_

Nasir gave a surprised laugh, he didn’t know why he kept forgetting that Agron’s usual job wasn’t pretending to be madly in love with a crazy person. He nestled back into his pillows and fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

The next few days flew by, work was hectic and, after he confirmed Agron’s presence at the Saturday basketball tournament, Mira and Naevia dropped the subject all together. He pretended like that they weren’t scheming something together.

Nasir had to be at the court, a large fenced-in outdoor space with two courts surrounded by a small park, early so he had told Agron to meet him there at 3pm when the event actually began. The maximum amount of time you could book a dancer for was two hours so Nasir hoped the tournament would wrap up in time and Agron wouldn’t have to leave half way through, that would result in some questions. If Nasir was honest with himself, he really hoped that Agron would choose to stay beyond his booked time again.

“Nasir!” Mira called and Nasir put thoughts of Agron aside to focus on making sure everything was set up in time.

There was still a lot to do. The metal bleachers hadn’t been delivered yet, the one of the concession tent’s barbeques refused to light, tents still needed to be erected to shade the participants and the large signs with the schedule needed to be put up around the courts. Nasir didn’t even notice the time passing, he was in the middle of giving the volunteers – all kids in their programs - their last instructions when he was grabbed around the waist and spun around.

He gave an undignified yelp and whipped around after he was gently place back down.

“Agon!” Nasir said, surprised. “You’re early!”

“Thought I’d come by a bit early to see if you needed any help.” Agron said and Nasir swore he could hear a wistful sigh from one of the volunteers behind him when Agron flashed a dimpled smile.

“Well aren’t you the treasure!” Naevia exclaimed, she had hurried over as soon as she saw Agron crossing the park. “I think we can find something for you to do.”

“No, Nae, I think that’s ok, we have things under control.” Nasir didn’t want to push Agron to do more than he was already doing for him.

“Nonesense, put me to work.” Agron said earnestly.

“We need someone to get up on the ladder and put the new nets up.” Naevia said, linking her arm though his and leading him toward the basketball hoop.

Nasir shook his head with a smile, Naevia should really be in charge of volunteer recruitment instead of event management, she could enlist anyone. Nasir turned back to his charges and fielded some last questions before sending them off to their stations. It was 2:30 and spectators were beginning to show up, it was a popular annual event that had become quite competitive over the years.

“So is he any good?” Nasir jumped as Crixus appeared behind him with Spartacus, both of them bulging out of Homebase t-shirts.

Naevia and Mira maintained that a lot of their fundraising money was down to the hot teams they had playing in the tournament and neither had a problem with putting their men on display. It wasn’t only men, they had some awesome lady ballers as well, one team of ex-university ball players always dominated their group in the round robin stage. Crixus and Spartacus usually did well no matter who their third was, both knowing well the other’s strengths and weaknesses as a player.

“Um, I’m not actually sure.” Nasir said, all three of them were watching Agron laugh with Naevia as they put the ladder away in the back of one of the volunteer’s trucks.

“He’s tall at least, he looks athletic.” Crixus was sizing him up.

“I’m sure we’ll all do fine.” Spartacus said, he liked to pretend he wasn’t as competitive as Crixus, that he was above it.

Agron spotted Nasir watching and began to head over to their small group, Naevia following. Some of the other teams had been warming up for a while and it was almost time for the games to start. The referees were just arriving, Mira greeting them, and the score keepers were setting up their tables.

“You guys ready?” Naevia asked, sliding her arms around Crixus’s waist and leaning in for a kiss.

“I think so,” Spartacus said. “Agron, good to see you again, are you much of a ball player?”

“Sometimes I shoot some hoops with friends but nothing serious.” Agron shrugged apologetically.

“Not a problem, just a friendly tournament.” Spartacus assuredv him but Crixus’s face said something all together different.

“I better put my sneakers on.” Agron said, “Nasir?”

Nasir followed him to where he left his bag in his truck. Nasir didn’t know what he thought Agron drove but the dark blue truck seemed practical and solid and fit him well. Agron opened his passenger-side door to pick rummage around his bag for his basketball shoes.

“Despite your warning, I did bring a white top and a black one.” He held them up to show Nasir.

“Um, here.” Nasir shoved the envelope of money into Agron’s gym bag quickly, not wanting anyone to see.

“Thank you.” Agron smiled, taking Nasir by surprised by kissing him on the cheek.

Agron put on his shoes while Nasir tried act casual, leaning against the truck bed. He nearly slipped and fell when Agron suddenly pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing and pulled on the loose, white tank top. Nasir feared he was gawking too obviously, eyes drawn to the skin showing where the tank dipped low under his arms, exposing a bit of Agron’s chest.

“All set.” Agron announced, pulling out a water bottle and locking up his truck. “Hold my keys?”

Nasir took them and put them in his pocket absent mindedly as he was still too preoccupied with the full glory of Agron’s exposed arms. Agron noticed and flexed, making Nasir blush.

“Come on.” Agron said, laughing and slinging an arm around Nasir’s shoulders.

He smelt just as good as he had the night of the gala and Nasir liked the way he fit so well under Agron’s arm. They joined the rest of the team in the middle of Mira giving some sort of pre-game pep talk.

“In summary: win.” She finished, smiling at Agron. “You ready for this, champ?”

They had the first game so Spartacus signaled Crixus and Agron to follow him to their court.

Nasir heard Agron ask as they walked away: “Should I have one of those shirts?”

“Just wait.” Crixus said.

Nasir laughed at Agron’s face when the spectators caught sight of Crixus and Spartacus warming up and started yelling “Shirts off!” and “Skins!” Nasir had warned Agron that they would be playing shirtless, the fans expected it by this time. There was one other team that the crowd looked forward to seeing shirtless every year and it was the team from the fire department, men equally built and gorgeous. It had started as a joke but now it was a tradition and the fans would heckle until they got what they wanted.

“Best just to give in.” Spartacus said, stripping his top off to wild applause.

Ever the showman, Crixus made a show of taking his shirt off, drawing cheers and whistles. The crowd then seemed to palpably turn their attention to Agron who was still standing there with his shirt on.

“Take it off!” Came a yell from the crowd which set off a round of heckling.

Agron looked at Nasir with a smile and casually pulled his shirt off. Nasir gave up his shame and was full on oggling Agron’s body. With a wink at Nasir, Agron swung his shirt above his head like a lasso and threw it over the fence in to the laughing and cheering crowd.

It was good luck that they were playing a new team for their first game because they needed a little time to get used to each other playing. They were quick games, just 10 minute halves, but by the second half they had settled into a loose formation with Agron posting up in the key and Crixus and Spartacus playing out as guards. They won handily and had a break before their next game.

“How’d I do?” Agron asked, joining Nasir to watch the next game.

“I think you undersold your abilities.” Nasir laughed. “You were amazing.”

Agron took a long swallow from his water bottle before he replied, “I haven’t played in a while, didn’t know how rusty I would be.”

“You’re playing with us every year!” Spartacus appeared and gave Agron a friendly punch on the arm. “We have a real team now.”

Nasir looked away uneasily, Agron wasn’t going to be around next year, let alone every year.

“Had some dead weight in the past, have you?” Agron smiled. “I wouldn’t make any plans for me yet, we’ll see if my endurance holds out for this whole thing.”

Spartacus scoffed and Nasir had to agree. Agron seemed unaffected by the game they had just played. Other than the thin sheen of sweat all over him, one wouldn’t know he had just played an intense game 5 minutes ago.

They chatted companionably through the game until it was time for the guys to play again. The next two games were a bit of a harder fight but they still came out on top of their group and moved on to the quarter finals. They were facing the team that was fondly nicknamed the Amazons. They were all ex-university players and one had spent a year playing professional in spain.

“Ready to get dunked on!” Hippolyta jeered.

When Agron gave a disbelieving noise, Spartacus said “Don’t let her hear you, she dunked hard on our friend Gannicus one year and I don’t think he ever recovered. If she had balls, she would have tea-bagged him.”

“Let’s go ladies!” Antiope yelled at Spartacus and Agron, Crixus was already on the court trading verbal jabs with the last member of the Amazons, Phoebe.

Agron and Spartacus laughed and fake jostled to see who had to guard Hippolyta. Spartacus ended up with the honour but only because Antiope was playing as a post like Agron. The game was fast paced, each team matching each other point for point. That didn’t stop the razzing though, even if they didn’t win, at least they could say they destroyed the guys in shit talking.

The minutes wound down and the guys were up four points but a quick press from the Amazons had them a basket away from tying it all up.

“Come on, Spartacus!” Mira yelled.

As Director of Homebase she probably should have been just encouraging everyone to just have fun but she had always been very competitive. Having no aptitude for basketball herself, she had to win vicariously through her husband.

“10 – 9 – 8 -” The crowd counted down from the small digital clock on the score table.

Spartacus had the ball and he could have just held it for the win but that was not in his character. Instead, Spartacus faked a shot before bouncing the ball into Agron at the base of the key. Agron wasn’t expecting it but still managed to get a solid post up on Antiope and step around her to put in a quick layup at the buzzer.

“Wooo!” Mira hollered, racing over to give Spartacus a hug, ignoring the sweat.

Nasir smiled at the sight, eyes turning towards where Agron was talking to Crixus, both men panting a little and drinking water deeply. Then Agron poured some water over his head, shaking his head as the water trickled down his body, sliding down the grooves of his abs. Nasir was sure his jaw had dropped but he couldn’t seem to focus on anything but the drip of sweat and water down Agron’s tight body.

Agron looked up and saw Nasir watching. He smiled wickedly and started walking – not more like stalking – over towards Nasir. When he got close, he held out his arms and Nasir realized what he was doing.

“No, no, absolutely not!” Nasir backpedaled away from Agron.

“Come on, give me a hug for a game well played.” Agron was laughing.

“Get away from me!” Nasir was laughing too, he was backed up against the fence with nowhere to go and he put his hands up to defend himself.

Agron’s longer reach and height let him easily over come Nasir’s halfhearted defences and he wrapped the other man in a sweaty hug, making sure to rub his face against Nasir’s hair.

“Not the hair!” Nasir cried, still laughing.

Nasir was beaming when he looked up at Agron, having succumbed to the other man’s embrace. Agron was looking down on him with a fond look.

“I hope you don’t mind this.” Agron said.

“Hope I don’t mind wh-?” Nasir almost got out before Agron leaned down and kissed him.

As kisses went it was chaste, a casual kiss that a couple would have shared a hundred times before. But, being unprepared, Nasir wasn’t able to ready himself to pretend to be casual. Instead, embarrassingly, his arms snaked up around Agron’s neck of their own accord and his lips parted in anticipation of something deeper. Nothing deeper came, of course, because this wasn’t real, Nasir screamed at himself.

Agron smiled and pecked Nasir on the lips again, something Nasir was better prepared to receive this time.

“Now, I’ve got a tournament to win.” He said turning and jogging back towards Crixus and Spartacus.

Nasir pulled himself together and found himself shyly returning Naevia’s beaming smile. He didn’t even mind the sweat that much, Agron’s scent was not displeasing and- if he was honest with himself- the kiss, real or not, made up for it.

The semifinal passed in a blur for Nasir, he was caught between self-flagellation for buying too deeply into the fantasy and allowing that fantasy to envelop him and fill him with a giddy feeling. Soon they were facing the fire department’s team in the final. The crowd couldn’t have been happier, both teams ripped, bare skin glistening with sweat. It was a good game too, close until the end second half when an unlucky turnover and two back to back three-pointers by Spartacus had them up by 10 points with two minutes left. Then Agron executed a pick and roll with Crixus so textbook that it had Nasir woo-ing right alongside Mira and Naevia. After that point when Agron racked up an easy bucket, Nasir knew they were going to win.

Sure enough the buzzer went and Spartacus hoisted the first place trophy. Mira insisted in getting some promotional shots of both teams together, she had winked and said it would be good social media fodder as she snapped away. By the time the backslapping and congratulations were done, Nasir realized he was way over time with Agron. He extracted Agron from Mira, not commenting on the idea for a shirtless calendar she was pitching to him and the guys.

“So sorry, I know I’m a little over time.” He said, smiling sheepishly. “You can definitely leave now, thank you so much for staying till the end.”

Agron opened his mouth to respond but he was cut off my Spartacus calling his name.

“Agron! Are you going to join us for drinks?”

Nasir turned hastily and was about to make an excuse for Agron when the other man said, “That sounds fun, where are we going? I need to grab a shower first.”

Nasir’s words died on his tongue as he looked at Agron in surprise.

“Grab a shower at Nasir’s, we’re going to a bar near his place.” Spartacus said.

Agron looked down at Nasir inquisitively.

“Of course you can use my shower, but you don’t have to come if you don’t want to or if you’re busy or whatever.” Nasir rambled.

“I had fun today and I certainly worked up a thirst. If you’re ok with me tagging along I would like to.” Agron said.

“Oh.” Nasir couldn’t keep the pleased smile from sneaking onto his face. “I’d like that.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Agron called to Spartacus who flashed him a thumbs up in reply.

“I have some things to get done here but I’ll meet you all at there.” Mira said.

“Do you need help?” Agron asked and Nasir was surprised again.

“No, no, you’ve done enough for today, let me get things organized here and I’ll be there soon.”

Agron nodded and looked down at Nasir, “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, for sure.” Nasir answered, leading the way back to the parking lot. “I got a ride with Naevia here, do you want to drive us back to my place?”

“Of course.” Agron said. “Do you still have my keys?”

Nasir handed them over and Agron opened the passenger door for him, pulling out his gym bag to make room for Nasir and tossing it in the bed of the truck. He slid into the driver’s seat and when he turned on the car his bluetooth synched up and some old motown track started up half way through. It fit the whole picture and Nasir found he liked these small windows into Agron’s life.

As they neared his apartment building, Nasir felt himself getting nervous again. Showering in someone’s house just felt kind of intimate to Nasir, was Agron weirded out? He didn’t seem uneasy, one arm resting on his open window and the other casually gripping the wheel as he hummed quietly along with the song.

Nasir directed him back to his place, guiding him around the back of the building to the visitor parking. He had completely forgotten that Agron was shirtless – and cut – until he ran into one of his neighbours waiting for the elevator.

“Ms. Woods, hello.” Nasir said, trying to draw her disapproving look away from Agron.

For his part, Agron didn’t let the scrutiny bother him as they waited, he just shifted his grip on his gym bag and waited patiently

“Nasir.” Ms. Woods sniffed daintily, disapproval dripping from her voice.

The rode the elevator up in silence, uncomfortable on Nasir’s part but, from the peeks Nasir had been sneaking at him, it didn’t seem to effect Agron who still seemed completely at ease. They waited for Ms. Woods to exit the elevator and followed her down the hall to their apartments.

“See you later.” Nasir said lamely, unlocking the door and letting Agron follow him inside.

“Let me get you a towel,” Nasir said bustling down his hallway to the linen closet. “Can I get you anything else? Something to drink?”

“No, nothing.” Agron’s voice was soft in his ear and Nasir whirled around, he didn’t realize Agron was that close.

“Towel?” He offered, trying not to get lost in Agron’s intense green eyes.

“Thank you.” Some how Agron managed to caress Nasir’s hand as he took the proffered linen.

“Shower is right here.” Nasir reach over and swung the door next to the linen closet open.

“Thank you.” Agron said again, smirking a little and disappearing into the bathroom.

Nasir heard the fan go on and the water start running before he realized he should probably stop hovering outside the door. It was very hard though, when he was distinctly aware that a thin piece of wood separated him from a naked and soapy Agron.

Nasir cast around for something to distract himself from visions of Agron in his shower when he landed on something that stumped him. Why was Agron doing this? Last time it made sense, he pitied Nasir and wanted to do a good thing, but this time could it be true that he was having fun and wanted it to continue? Nasir busied himself with changing his clothes, he gave a quick sniff check and didn’t think he needed a shower himself so he just put on some more deodorant and a new outfit.

He heard the shower shutting off as he exited his room and went to pour himself a glass of water in the kitchen. Agron emerged a short time later dressed in jeans and a henley, hair wet and spiky. He paused at the threshold of the kitchen and looked Nasir up and down which made Nasir blush.

“So this is what you look like outside of work.” Agron said.

Nasir looked down at his outfit, skinny jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt with a collection of bracelets and a charm on a long chain around his neck. He looked back at Agron and shrugged.

“I like it, you look more yourself.”

Nasir didn’t know what to say to that so instead he asked, “Shall we go?”

“Are we walking?”

“Yea, it’s just a couple blocks away.”

“Cool, let’s swing by my truck so I can put this away” He lifted his bag. “And then we can head over.”

“Perfect.” Nasir smiled.

They walked the four blocks to the bar with Nasir pointing out his favourite pho place and the local, ethical trade coffee shop and Agron asking about the neighbourhood in general. They entered the small bar laughing, drawing the attentions of the bartender who smiled when we saw Nasir.

“Nasir,” He called. “Long time no see!”

“Varro!” Nasir returned warmly. “You know very well that I’m here every week.”

“We got that passion fruit sour in that you wanted to try the other week, can I pour you one?” Varro asked, already in the fridge looking for the can. “And what can I get for your friend?”

“I’ll have an IPA, anything you recommend that’s local, thanks.” Agron said, turning to Nasir. “Regular here?”

“Spartacus and Varro co-own this place.” Nasir explained. “we spend a lot of time here.”

“Order up.” Varro said, sliding the drinks across the bar towards them.

Agron reached for his wallet but Nasir stopped him, “Put it on my tab, Varro.”

“Thank you.” Agron said, raising his glass to cheers Nasir.

Nasir lead the way to one of the large booths at the back of the bar and slid in. Agron slid in the other side and they met in the middle. Nasir was going to say something when they were interrupted by two long haired blondes tumbling into the booth next to Nasir.

“Nasir!” Saxa said, putting her arm around him and squeezing him tight against her side.

“Who’s this?” Gannicus drawled, lazily spreading out in the booth.

“Agron.” Agron reached across the table to shake Gannicus’s hand.

“Gannicus and the lovely Saxa.” The other man replied.

“How do you know our little Nasir?” Saxa asked, pinching Nasir’s cheek as he tried to fend her off.

“I’m his boyfriend.” Agron answered, no hint of hesitation.

“Lovely!” Saxa exclaimed. “How did you meet?”

“Yoga,” Agron said. “I saw him in downward-facing dog and that was it for me.”

Agron wiggled his eyebrows and he and Saxa laughed.

Nasir hit him in the arm, “Agron!”

“I don’t blame you.” Gannicus winked at Nasir.

Nasir groaned and Agron reached across to pull Nasir away from Saxa and half into his lap to kiss his cheek.

“It was your form, you had great form!” Agron said, setting off another round of laughter.

Nasir was saved from answer with the arrival of Naevia and Crixus.

“Saxa!” Naevia said, sliding in next to Agron. “I didn’t know you were back in town.”

The girls started catching up and, when he finished talking with Varro at the bar, Spartacus joined Gannicus and Crixus deep in conversation about their fantasy football league. That left Agron and Nasir in their own conversation bubble and Nasir was suddenly very aware he was still sitting squished up against Agron. He was going to slide over to rectify this when Mira’s arrival squeezed everyone closer together.

“Sorry.” Nasir said gesturing to their proximity.

Agron grinned and pulled him even closer, “Cozy.”

Nasir cast around for a subject they could talk about when Agron began asking about his work and the kids that were volunteering that day. From there the conversation flowed as easily as the drinks, meandering from discussing Nasir’s embarrassing emo phase to talking about Agron’s desire to go to Germany to visit his parents’ homeland. Slowly people started to peel off as the night wore on. Mira and Spartacus, old married couple that they were, were the first to bow out, checking in with Varro before heading home. Naevia and Crixus were next. Naevia could talk all night but Crixus had very clearly reached his limit for human interaction for the day, grunting a short goodbye and waiting for Naevia at the door while she hugged everyone.

Finally it was Varro that ended the night, kicking them all out at 1am. Nasir and Agron gave their farewells to Gannicus and Saxa who were sharing a cigarette while waiting for their uber and started back to Nasir’s apartment. Nasir was weaving a little on the walk but Agron’s strong arm around him kept him on a straight path. When they got to the building Agron stopped Nasir from opening the door.

“I’ll say goodnight here.” He said, smiling. “I had fun with your friends, thanks for letting me come along.”

“Of course!” Nasir said with a bit of a slur. “They think you’re amazing.”

Nasir leaned against the glass doors, eyes half closed and smiling up at Agron.

“Are you going to be ok to get up to your apartment?” Agron asked, smiling right back down at him.

“Oh yeah.” Nasir scoffed then his face became soft and serious. “Thank you for tonight.”

Nasir slid his arms around Aagron’s waist and nuzzled into his chest.

“It was my pleasure.” Agron hand stroked up and down Nasir’s back. “I think it’s time for you to get to bed.”

Nasir looked up at him, glassy eyed. He licked his bottom lip and closed his eyes as Agron leaned down towards him. Nasir was disappointed to feel the light brush of Agron’s lips on his forehead.

“Good night.” Agron gently extracted himself from Nasir’s embrace and waited until he had let himself into the building before turning to leave.

Nasir swayed his way to the elevator and up to his apartment, smiling to himself the whole way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did promise stripping

The next morning Nasir awoke with a splitting headache and cottonmouth. He raised his head groggily to check the time, pillow sticking a little to his cheek with dried drool. Barely 10am, he let his head drop back onto the bed, screwing his eyes shut against the sunlight streaming through the curtains he forgot to close last night. Nasir lay there weighing whether the uncomfortably bright light, his dry mouth and desperate need for an ibuprofen were enough to drive him out of the soft embrace of his pillow top. It was the dry mouth that ultimately did it.

Once he had made the decision, Nasir was up quickly, making a beeline to the bathroom sink to cup cool swallows of water to his lips. Having slackened his thirst, he started rustling through his drawer looking for pain killers. After downing two white pills and a half gallon of water, Nasir wandered out into the kitchen, idly scratching his bare stomach.

He surveyed the remnants of the night before and sighed. Nasir tended to do two things when he got home from a night out: strip off his clothes as he walked around the apartment and snack. He was still wearing his jewellery but there was a trail of his clothes from the door down the hallway to the kitchen. Nasir bent down and picked up his lip balm that was under one of the kitchen island’s stools, the contents of his pockets had rolled out of his jeans and on to the floor. A package of crackers that looked like a raccoon had torn into it sat on the kitchen counter with a scooped out container of humus surrounded by crumbs. He hadn’t replaced the orange juice container so he took a sip of the room temperature liquid before replacing it in the fridge.

As Nasir cleaned up after himself he thought about the day before. He smiled thinking about how well the event went and he had to admit that a large part of his enjoyment did come from spending so much time with Agron. The other man seemed to fit in so well with his friends and was such a great sport with Mira and Naevia interrogating him for 20 minutes. He even managed to make conversation with Crixus which was difficult at the best of times but when he was eight beers deep he got downright monosyllabic.

Thoughts of Agron made him look for his phone, finding it still in his pants pocket and pulling up his messages. Nothing since Naevia texted him to “go home and take that man with you” at 12:09am, right before she left. Nasir had made eye contact with her after she sent it. Her giving suggestive hand gestures over Crixus’s shoulder as he ushered her out of the bar and Nasir trying to keep Agron from noticing.

Nasir frowned at his phone, he didn’t know why he thought Agron would have texted him but he found he was disappointed he hadn’t. Was it ridiculous that he wanted a stripper to text him? Was it crazy that he actually thought Agron might after the night they had. He thought when Agron stayed for the entire gala there might have been some genuine interest and then when he had spent the whole day with Nasir yesterday it seemed like there must have been something but there was nothing.

Nasir was torturing himself with this. He put his phone face down on the kitchen island and left it there while he went to jump in the shower, resolving not to look at it again.

That pledge didn’t hold that day or the following days. He kept pulling up their brief conversation but there was never any new messages. Nasir fully understood how insane he was being, he knew that his behaviour was verging on fully deluded, but it didn’t stop him from checking.

Chadara was having none of his sudden return to a downward spiral and on Thursday that week she texted him.

_You, me, Pietros and whoever else I can round up are going out tonight_

Nasir sighed.

_I don’t really feel like it_

Chadara’s reply was lightening fast.

_That’s why I didn’t ask do you feel like going out tonight, you’re going_

Nasir sighed again, there was no arguing with Chadara sometimes.

_Where are we going?_

_It’s a surprise! Dress to impress!_

Nasir looked at the time, he had probably an hour before Chadara showed up their friend Pietros. Since Nasir lived downtown, his place was always their starting (and usually ending) point for the night. Nasir set up the futon in his office in anticipation of having at least two people sleep over and pulled some linen down from the closet in case someone needed the couch, not knowing how many people Chadara was bringing. When Chadara planned a night out, you never knew if you would be in the shape to get home.

By the time he heard a key in his lock (Chadara had had a key to every apartment Nasir had every had since third year university), he was almost ready.

“Babe?” Chadara called.

“In here!” Nasir yelled from his en-suite. “Just need to dry my hair.”

“What are you wearing?” Nasir could hear Pietros’s voice getting closer as he moved through the apartment.

“Dara never gives me enough information to make a wardrobe selection.” Pietros pushed the door open and exclaimed “Ooo!”

Nasir looked at him upside down from where he had his hair flipped to blow dry it and made a sound of inquiry.

“Those pants!” Pietros clapped. “They look amazing!”

Nasir straightened up. He had gotten them on a whim when he was looking for a gift for Caesar’s birthday but he’d never worn them. They did look good though, the leather stretched nicely over his thighs and butt and they were actually pretty comfortable despite how tight they were.

“But you’re not wearing that top.” Chadara said, appearing in the doorway behind Pietros.

“What’s wrong with it?” Nasir protested, looking down at the loose fitting band t-shirt he’d had since university.

“I said dress to _impress_.” Chadara said, disappearing into Nasir’s bedroom where he could hear her opening drawers.

Pietros shrugged sympathetically and they both followed in the path of hurricane Chadara. She was bent over looking through the bottom drawer in Nasir’s dresser.

“I know you still have them,” She was muttering. “You never throw anything away.”

“What are you looking for?” Nasir asked.

“Your going out clothes!” She said triumphantly flourishing a handful of shirts and tossing them on the bed.

“Dara! Those are from so long ago!” Nasir said and then he looked at Pietros’s outfit, tight black jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt.

“How come Pietros gets to wear that?” Nasir protested.

“He doesn’t.” Chadara said, picking up shirts and holding them up one by one to look at them.

“I don’t??” Pietros yelped.

“He just doesn’t have any fun clothes at home because five years with Barca has made him boring.” Chadara had a black mesh t-shirt that she seemed to be seizing Nasir up for.

“Dara, where are we going?” Nasir asked as she threw it at him, a silent instruction to put it on.

“Don’t worry, we’ll all be appropriately dressed.” Chadara assured them.

Nasir looked at her skin tight matching cropped tube top and skirt combo and shrugged, she was usually right. He swapped out his soft cotton for black mesh, happy it still fit him after so long.

“Perfect!” Chadara clapped. “Now Pietros.”

Pietros made some half hearted protests but Chadara still got him into a bright green tank top, the sides were cut out and it landed just above Pietros’s jeans, exposing a strip of dark skin.

“Now I’ll make some drinks and you sort out your hair.” She pulled Pietros out of the room with her and Nasir had to smile, she was a force to be reckoned with.

If they were going to be dancing he didn’t want his hair down so he braided back his hair into a high bun, securing it with a hair tie and some strategically placed bobby pins.

“That’s more like it!” Chadara approved when he came out into the kitchen. “Now drink up, we’re leaving in 20.”

“It’s barely 9!” Pietros protested.

“We have to be there by 9:45 at the latest.” Chadara said mysteriously.

“Where are we going?” Nasir asked again.

She just winked and tossed back the rest of her drink with a grimace.

They managed to down two of Chadara’s concoctions before she was pushing them out the door. She led them off towards the Market, the part of town where the majority of nightlife took place. They chatted along the way, mostly about Chadara’s amazing ability to outpace them in heels. Nasir wasn’t too ashamed to admit that his boots may have a bit of a heel but nothing on the scale of Chadara who wouldn’t touch a heel less than 2 inches. They had been walking for a while when they rounded the corner and saw a huge line outside of the Fox, a relatively popular strip club with a cleaner reputation than most. What was more confusing was that the line was made up of mostly women.

“We’re not going to a strip club.” Pietros said disapprovingly.

“It’s ladies night!” Chadara said excitedly. “A woman at work said they do it once a month and it’s actually a really good show.”

She led them to the back of the line that was moving fairly quickly. When they got to the front Chadara produced their tickets on her phone and they were let inside to a dark hallway with coat check and then through plush velvet curtains that opened up into a large room with a prominent stage surrounded by round tables. Chadara led them through the half full room to a good table one away from the stage. They ordered their, overpriced, drinks and settled in.

Nasir scanned the room and it was equally made up of older women in nice blouses sipping wine and younger women dressed like Chadara, but he did spot a few other token gays that had been dragged along.

“It should be starting soon-” Chadara cut off as the lights went dim and spotlights went up on the stage.

The crowd slowly hushed. The stage was still dark when the music started, a heavy thumping base. They came out in a v formation onto the stage, the announcer calling their names as the spotlight hit them and they struck a pose.

“Donar!” A large man with a tool belt who looked oddly familiar to Nasir flexed his biceps. “He can fix anything from a screen door to a broken heart, ladies!”

“Castus!” He was dressed in a pirate costume and posed with his plastic sword.

And suddenly it hit Nasir where he had seen these men before.

“Be careful, ladies, he’s always looking for some booty!”

“You didn’t!” Nasir yelled at Chadara over the crowd but she was saved from answering when the next spotlight went on.

“Agron!”

Nasir’s eyes bugged out and he thought he could hear a squeal of delighted laughter from Chadara even over the sudden swell of noise around them.

“He’s number one in the arena and number one in our hearts!”

Nasir honestly didn’t know how Agron was going to strip anything off. He was dressed in a plastic chest plate, arm guards and a red cloak completed the top, tight leather shorts, gladiator sandals and a sword and shield finished the outfit.

Nasir really couldn’t have cared less about the fire fighter and the marine that were announced next, he was reeling from seeing Agron unexpectedly. Nasir couldn’t take his eyes off him, literally glistening in the spotlight.

The spotlights on the men widened to the entire stage and all five executed a synchronized body roll that had the crowd screaming. They executed a well choreographed routine before jumping off the stage to dance in the crowd. Suddenly Nasir realized there was a real possibility that Agron might see him and he panicked. Agron was facing in the other direction but Nasir was only three tables away.

Pietros looked between a laughing Chadara and Nasir’s panic-stricken face, “What’s going on?”

Nasir saw Agron starting to turn and dove underneath the table without answering.

“Nasir?” Pietros bent over to look under the table at him.

“Shhhh!!” Nasir hissed, waving at Pietros to go away.

Chadara’s head popped down next to Pietros’s, “Get up here, you weirdo!”

“Go away!” Nasir pleaded, he could see Agron’s sandal-ed feet coming towards their table. “Please!!”

Chadara rolled her eyes and disappeared, pulling Pietros up with her. Nasir waited until he saw Agron’s feet climb the stairs back on to the stage before he returned to his seat. Even then, he kept his head down until the dancers wrapped up their routine and returned backstage.

“What was that all about?” Pietros asked, looking at Nasir like he was insane.

Nasir ignored Pietros in favour of turning on Chadara, “You knew! You knew he would be here!”

“Of course I knew,” Chadara scoffed. “That’s the whole reason we’re here.”

“Someone tell me what’s going on!” Pietros demanded.

“Nasir is in love with that stripper.” Chadara said.

“That is not true!” Nasir protested.

“How do you know him?” Pietros asked, instantly intrigued.

Chadara said he was such a gossip hound because Barca and him were the most boring couple in the world and when Nasir didn’t speak up she said, “He hired him to be his date to that gala Homebase had.”

“You hired a stripper and brought him to a work event?” Pietros was loving this, he didn’t even look at the handyman who had returned to the stage for his solo.

“Yes and that’s why he can’t see me, it’s too weird!” Nasir said.

“Come on, it’s funny.” Chadara waved away Nasir’s concerns.

“You don’t understand, I hired him again.”

“What?” Chadara gasped.

“Yeah, we were together all day Saturday until like 1am, I took him to the basketball tournament. He is going to think I’m stalking him!” Nasir looked up as the handyman left the stage.

There was a small break where some good looking stage hands changed the set and swept up the dollar bills.

“Now, let’s go now!” Nasir pleaded.

They were a beat too late though, the announcer was already calling the next act and the spotlights were roaming the crowd until they hit back on the stage illuminating Agron standing posed with his sword and shield, a plumed helm now on his head. Nasir dropped back into his seat, sunk low in his chair.

Agron head came up and he suddenly pointed his sword at the crowd, sweeping it across the room to thunderous applause. He executed a crisp military routine on the stage before the music changed and he threw his sword and shield to the side to drop to his knees on stage. The screams were deafening as he pulled off his helmet and crawled with a predatory look towards the front of the stage.

That Nasir had obviously only seen a fraction of Agron’s dance skills was the thought that crossed his mind as he watched Agron hump the floor in front of a screaming 40 something year old woman throwing bills over him.

His floor routine was flawless, though Nasir didn’t have much to compare it to, and Nasir had been wrong about nothing to strip off. The reveal of his abs when he tore off his chest plate had the crowd in a frenzy and even Nasir had to sit up a little in his seat.

That was the fatal mistake though, Agron had been scanning the crowd and the small motion caught Agron’s momentary attention and he made surprised eye contact with Nasir. The consummate professional, he recovered and launched into the next part of the routine. Agron hit the floor again, doing what could only be classified as twerking. Nasir barely had time to appreciate his full ass when Agron leapt off the stage with a flourish.

“He’s coming over here!” Pietos whispered eagerly.

Nasir shot him a dirty look, Pietros looked like the only thing he was missing was some popcorn. But he was right, Agron was stopping to work the crowd and thrill some women with a lap dance but he was on an unmistakable line towards Nasir.

Agron reached their table, giving Chadara a momentary chance to laugh delightedly at his shaking ass before turning his attention to Nasir. He grabbed the back of Nasir’s chair and executed a body roll that brought him inches away from Nasir’s body.

“If you wanted a dance, all you had to do was ask.” He whispered.

Nasir was speechless as Agron slid his knees on either side of Nasir and rode his lap to laughs and cheers from the crowd.

“Wait for me.” Agron said, taking Nasir’s hands and running them down his abs to the top of his leather shorts.

In a quick movement he curled Nasir’s fingers into the waist band and used both their hands to rip away his shorts to reveal a thong. Nasir didn’t even hear the nearly hysterical reaction of the other people in the room, all he saw was Agron’s cheeky wink then his actual cheeks as he danced back to the stage.

Chadara let the music fade before she said wryly, “Well I think it’s safe to say he doesn’t think you’re a stalker.”

“That was amazing.” Pietros said.

Nasir couldn’t think of what respond, he was reliving the closeness of Agron’s body, the leather straps that had secured his chest plate still in place and making his muscles look bigger. His scent was the same and was just as appealing to Nasir.

“Nasir?” Chadara said, laughing. “You alright over there?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He said, snapping out of it. “He said he wants me to wait for him.”

Nasir couldn’t stop the smile from creeping onto his face.

“Well obviously we’re going to stay now!” Pietros exclaimed.

“Obviously!” Chadara echoed.

Not that either of them could have forced Nasir out of that seat, he was going to be glued to it until Agron came back. The other two turned their attention back to the show but Nasir was only tangentially aware of the flesh on display, he was impatient to see Agron again.

He got his wish when Agron returned for a group number, this time dressed in a tux – this one was definitely tear-away. Nasir eyes were glued to him as he teased the crowd. Nearly always front and centre, it was clear that Agron was the star. He drew the most cheers and, in Nasir’s eyes, clearly outshone his costars.

So when it was time for the men to choose someone to bring up on stage, it was no surprise that there were a number of fifty dollar bills being waved at Agron. As Agron cast around the crowd, playfully teasing his admirers, Nasir didn’t know if he wanted to be picked or not. Chadara was waving twenty dollars in the air and pointing at him but Nasir was frozen as Agron headed in their direction.

Nasir held his breath as Agron get closer but he bypassed Nasir in favour of scooping up a tispy 50-something year old woman who squealed in delight. Nasir was relieved, he was never one for attention and wasn’t sure if he wanted to have such an intimate experience with Agron in front of a venue full of people.

It started tamely with the men leading the women they had chosen in a simple waltz to get them to their seats on stage. But once they were seated, the music changed to something with a thumping beat and the men ripped the sleeves off their tuxedo jackets. What followed was a lap dance that had Nasir blushing red to the tips of his ears. He was half turned on and half angry, jealous of the woman’s hands wandering Agron’s increasing unclothed body. Nasir couldn’t help but imagine it was him being manhandled by Agron who was flipping the woman around in pseudo-swing dance moves with ease.

Then the show was over, all five men, stripped down to their thongs by this time, hitting their final poses as the music ended. Some people got up to go, others lingering to finish their drinks but Nasir didn’t pay them any mind, his eyes were fixed on what seemed like the hallway that led to backstage. Pietros and Chadara exchanged a look.

“Do you want us to stay, babe?” Chadara asked, sipping her martini that had been untouched during the excitement of the show.

“You don’t have to,” Nasir said. “I can catch up with you after I talk to Agron.”

Pietros laughed, “If we leave you here, you are definitely not going to catch up with us later.”

“Maybe he just wants to tell me to leave him alone.” Nasir said with a jolt, that was an actual possibility.

“That man does _not_ want you to leave him alone!” Chadara said decisively. “He’s definitely hot for you.”

Nasir made a non-committal noise and finished his gin and tonic with a large gulp, his excitement was turning to anxiety.

“Come on, Nasir.” Pietros said. “He was practically – actually scratch that – he was humping the shit out of you.”

“That’s his job!” Nasir said, suddenly painfully aware that all three times he had seen Agron, he had paid for the pleasure.

“So do you want us to stay?” Chadara asked again.

“No, I’ll be fine!” Nasir insisted, he’d rather Agron tell him to stop stalking him without an audience.

As if thinking of him summoned him, Agron emerged from the hallway Nasir had been watching and gave a wave when he saw Nasir. Hi hair was wet and he looked good in a black v-neck t-shirt and black jeans.

“Pietros, let’s go.” Chadara said, reaching for her small clutch.

“You can’t go now!” Nasir said, grabbing her arm. “He’s already seen you! Act natural!”

Chadara opened her mouth to say something sarcastic no doubt, but Agon was too close.

“Nasir.” Agron said.

“Hi.” Nasir said, biting his bottom lip unconsciously.

“I’m Chadara.” Chadara reached over Nasir to shake Agron’s hand. “And this is Pietros.”

“So nice to meet you.” Pietros said.

“I’m Agron, it’s nice to meet more of Nasir’s friends.”

“Chadara brought us here, I didn’t even know where we were going.” Nasir blurted out.

“I’m glad you came,” Agron said smiling. “Did you enjoy the show?”

“Very much!” Pietros said.

Nasir shot him a look and Pietros shrugged in reply.

“Nasir?” One of Agron’s dimples was winking at him as if Agron knew well enough how much Nasir had enjoyed the show.

“Well,” Nasir said. “You were right, you are very flexible.”

Agron’s head went back as he laughed hard at that.

“I’m glad you were impressed.” He said.

“What are you doing now?” Chadara asked. “We’re going out dancing if you want to come.”

“You don’t have to.” Nasir said quickly. “No pressure, I know you just got off work.”

“That sounds fun, let me toss my stuff in my truck and I’ll meet you out front?”

“Sounds good!” Chadara said before Nasir could say anything else.

Agron looked to Nasir for confirmation and Nasir gave him small nod and a smile. Chadara led Nasir and Pietros outside while Agron headed out back to where he was parked. Turning and lighting a smoke, Chadara looked like the cat that got the canary.

“You were saying something about him wanting you to leave him alone?” She said.

“Ah, shut up.” Nasir said jokingly.

Agron was back before Chadara had finished her smoke.

“Where to?” He asked.

“Follow me.” Chadara smiled, linking arms with Pietros and pulling him ahead of the other couple.

“I like this.” Agron said, he reached out to play with the holes in Nasir’s sleeve.

Nasir blushed, “Chadara picked it out, I haven’t worn something like this in a long time.”

“You should more often then. Are you cold though?” He asked, concerned.

“No.”

And it was true, he felt like he was burning up, he felt flushed and he had no idea what to say. What if Agron didn’t like him when Nasir wasn’t paying him to? What if he was just looking for a hook up? Nasir admitted to himself that he liked Agron for more than his body. He like the community centre-working, little brother looking-after, friend-charming man that was underneath the rippling and impressive exterior.

“I can hear you thinking from up here.” Agron nudged him with his shoulder. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“I really didn’t know you were going to be there tonight.” Nasir said earnestly. “Chadara heard about it from a woman at work and she didn’t even tell me that we were going to a strip club- I mean dance show?”

“Strip club is fine.” Agron said laughing.

“I just wanted you to know that I wasn’t like stalking you or anything.” Nasir said with a nervous smile

“I’m glad you came, I had a good time the last time we hung out.”

“Me too.”

They lapsed into silence, Nasir’s thoughts still going a mile a minute, Agron looking nonchalant. Nasir was casting around for something to say – it was never this hard to talk to Agron before – when Chadara came to a stop in front of Reflections, a popular, if divey, gay bar.

“Ever been here?” Chadara asked Agron slyly and Nasir remembered that Reflections was also known for the, um, exploits in the men’s bathroom.

“Once or twice.” Agron said, winking at Nasir.

They paid their cover, Agron insisting on covering Nasir’s. When Nasir protested, he had laughed and said it was his turn to spend money on Nasir. Nasir blushed a deep red and stammered a thanks.

They entered a packed industrial looking space with exposed brick walls and a concrete floor. It was a relatively small venue with a bar on one side and some dark booths on the other, a stage that often hosted drag shows and LGBTQ bands took up the entire far wall. The infamous bathrooms were down a narrow flight of stairs in the basement.

“Pietros and I will get drinks!” Chadara yelled over the music, gesturing for Agron and Nasir to grab a booth.

It was late enough in the night that the booths were all but abandoned, glasses and bar napkins littered over all the tables. There was one couple occupying the booth closest to the stage who looked like they might be heading downstairs soon. Agron and Nasir claimed a table that didn’t seem to have too many spills and stacked the glasses in the middle of the table to free up some space.

The dance floor was packed with sweaty bodies swaying and grinding against each other. Nasir could see that a couple of the men not pressed up against another were eyeing Agron appreciatively. Nasir couldn’t help but be offended, he was sitting right there. Sure, he didn’t actually have any claim on Agron but they didn’t know that. Nasir was just about to say something about the music – all he could come up with the fill the silence – when a slim blonde slid into the booth next to Agron.

“Hi,” he said, cocking his head in what was probably a flirtatious gesture but that made Nasir want to smack him. “I’m James!”

“Hi.” Agron said indulgently.

He probably got this all the time, Nasir scowled to himself.

“I feel like I’ve seen you before.” James continued, sliding just a little bit closer to Agron under the guise of talking over the music. “What’s your name?”

Agron was about to answer when Chadara arrived a carrying two glasses, Pietros close behind her.

“You’re in my seat.” Chadara said coldly, putting her drinks down on the table in front of James and crossing her arms expectantly.

James looked surprised but wasn’t deterred.

“Let’s dance so your friends can sit down.” He said, giving Agrons arm a gentle tug.

“No thank you.” Agron said in what Nasir thought was too kind a tone for this forward little tart.

“Maybe later then.” James said, sliding out of the booth.

“Bye.” Chadara said in a bitchy tone, practically shouldering him out of the way to sit down.

Nasir shot her a _cut it out_ look and she smiled sickly sweet back at him. Pietros sat down next to Nasir and gave him the whisky sour he was holding while Chadara gave Agron the choice of a vodka cran or a gin and tonic.

“I loved the show.” Pietros said to Agron.

Nasir gave him the same look he gave Chadara but Agron smiled.

“Thanks, you’d be surprised how much work goes into those.”

“Oh I can imagine!” Chadara said. “The costumes alone!”

Nasir choked on his drink thinking of Agron’s costumes.

“So you do this and then the private parties on the side?” Pietros asked, seeming genuinely interested.

Nasir thought he was going to die of embarrassment.

“He actually works at a community centre with underprivileged kids.” Chadara chipped in.

Nasir was definitely going to die when Agron looked at Chadara with a mix of surprise and confusion.

“Nasir told me.” She said by way of explanation.

“You’ve been talking about me?” Agron asked Nasir.

“Just in passing.” Nasir assured him.

“So how’s your brother? He’s a social worker, right?” Chadara asked.

“In passing, right.” Agron said to Nasir who had covered his face in embarrassment.

“Shots!” Nasir cried out desperately to the young guy carrying a tray of brightly coloured shots.

Chadara, momentarily distracted, ordered seven. Nasir would have protested normally but he was just happy to get her attention elsewhere.

“Agron needs to catch up!” Was her explanation when Pietros gave her a _really?_ _l_ ook.

True to her word she placed three shots in front of Agron, two in front of Nasir and one in front of Pietros and herself.

“You really don’t have to do all those.” Nasir said to Agron as they all raised their first shot to cheers.

“I think I can keep up.” Agron said with a wink, chasing his first shot immediately with a second. “Chadara’s right, I’m behind.”

Agron picked up his third and cheers-ed Chadara before turning expectantly to Nasir. Nasir rolled his eyes but picked up his second shot and, with a mock salute to Chadara, downed it in one. Agron laughed and tossed back his own.

“Agron,” Chadara said, fixing her attention back on the man. “Are you seeing anybody?”

“Dara!” Nasir pleaded. “That’s really none of our business.”

“No, I’m not.” Agron said, not seeming to be offended at Chadara’s prying at all.

Pietros seemed to take pity on Nasir, standing up and saying, “It’s time to dance!”

They all threw back what was left of their drinks and followed Pietros into the undulating crowd. Nasir was willing to do anything to keep Chadara from revealing how much Nasir had talked about Agron after the gala.

They started off dancing all together but as the crowd moved and shifted they got separated in the press. Or that’s what Nasir would have thought if he didn’t see Chadara’s lewd hand gestures and aggressive hip thrusting as she and Pietros spun off into the throng. He and Agron were then alone, nearly pressed up against each other in the crush of the dance floor. Agron made the first move, sliding his hands down Nasir’s side to sit on his hips, the fingers of his large hands resting on the curve of the top of Nasir’s ass. Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck as the taller man drew him closer, pulling him out of the way of a couple trying to make their way through the crowd.

All Nasir could think was that Agron wasn’t seeing anyone as he pressed against the other man’s chest to avoid being bowled over by a group of friends dancing wildly in the middle of the dance floor. Agron’s thigh insinuated itself between Nasir’s legs, the shorter man pressing himself unconsciously into the contact. They rocked there for a moment, Agron gazing down at him. Nasir closed his eyes expectantly but nothing happened.

He opened his eyes and frowned up at Agron. Nasir was fed up and on the too honest side of too much to drink.

“Are you ever going to kiss me?” He demanded, yelling above the noise of the music and the crowd.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Agron asked.

“I think I’ve been pretty obvious!” Nasir said, exasperated. “I mean I’ve done everything but-”

Agron silenced him with his lips, ducking down and capturing Nasir’s mouth in a searing kiss. It wasn’t the perfunctory kiss Agron had given him in the park, it was a focused unravelling of Nasir’s senses. Agron felt like he was surrounding Nasir completely, his strong arms locked around Nasir’s body and his tongue teasing its way into Nasir’s mouth. Agron still smelt amazing, his scent serving to further intoxicate Nasir. Agron pulled away and Nasir tried to follow, rising up onto his toes to chase Agron’s lips. Agron gave in and ducked down to give him another quick kiss.

“What took you so long?” Nasir asked breathily, his head spinning.

“Nasir,” Agron said seriously. “You were a client, I wasn’t going to overstep the terms of my contract.”

“I’m never going to pay you anything ever again.” Nasir vowed pawing at the back of Agron’s head to try and pull him back down.

“Nasir,” Agron said again, cupping Nasir’s chin with one hand. “You’ve been drinking.”

“I’m fine.” Nasir promised, his hands roaming over Agron’s chest and abs and his face nuzzling into the base of Agron’s neck “Are you fine?”

Now that he had had a taste, Nasir was not going to let the opportunity for more slip through his hands, he rolled his hips to ride Agron’s thigh a little higher. Agron groaned and his fingers gripped hard on Nasir’s hips.

“I’m fine.” Agron said hurriedly as his lips returned to Nasir’s.

They stood entangled on the dance floor, Nasir riding Agron’s thigh to the beat of the music and Agron seemingly intent on smothering Nasir with his body, his arms wrapped tight around the other man. After both an eternity and a moment, Nasir became vaguely aware that their behaviour wasn’t necessarily fit for the public forum they were in. When Agron’s mouth descended to his neck, pressing kisses behind his ear and sucking on his pulse point, Nasir caught sight of the interested looks their neighbours in the crowd were giving them. Some looked like they wanted to join in while others appeared to think their display was in bad taste.

Agron didn’t seem to let the public venue inhibit him at all, he was stroking his hands all over Nasir’s body and giving Nasir kisses full of scalding intensity. If Nasir had any space left to think about it, he would have laughed that he thought someone who took their clothes off for a living would let making out in a public place faze him.

“Agron.” It turned into a small gasp of his name when the other man bit down on his neck before quickly laving the bite to soothe the sting.

“Mmhmm?” Agron was biting Nasir’s earlobe, working the flesh between his teeth gently in a way that shot spikes of pleasure towards Nasir’s groin.

“Do you want to go?” Nasir was certainly being bold tonight, he would thank Chadara for the liquid courage and for taking them to the show tomorrow.

“Where?” Agron was kissing and nipping his way along Nasir’s jaw line.

“Jesus!” Nasir cursed. “Anywhere, let’s get an uber.”

“Should we find Pietros and Chadara?” Agron asked, detaching his mouth from Nasir to look around to see if he could see Chadara’s blonde hair or Pietros’s wild brown mop.

“I’ll text her.” Nasir said, pulling Agron towards the exit and taking out his phone.

Outside, Nasir pulled up the ride sharing app to book them a car back to his place. It was definitely walkable but Nasir wasn’t going to survive if he had to wait twenty minutes to touch Agron again. Agron certainly wasn’t waiting, as Nasir fiddled with his phone, Agron wrapped himself around the smaller man from behind. He pressed a flurry of kisses to the side of Nasir’s face, making him laugh and momentarily forget his half crafted text message.

“Send that.” Agron said, lifting the hand Nasir was holding the phone in back up. “If you don’t I have a feeling she will blame me.”

Nasir couldn’t help but agree and finished his quick text.

_Getting an uber. Love you, talk tomorrow_

Their car pulled up quickly, a young brunette in the driver’s seat.

“Nazir?” She said as he slid in with Agron right behind him.

“That’s me.” Nasir said with a smile.

Agron didn’t say anything, just pulled Nasir closer to him to bite down playfully on his shoulder through his shirt. Nasir giggled and shooed Agron away but Agron would not be shooed. He leaned down to attached his mouth to Nasir’s long column of neck, licking and sucking. Nasir thought he could see their driver peeking back at them in the rear-view but then his own view was obstructed by Agron claiming his lips in a kiss.

Agron’s tongue licked along the seam of Nasir’s mouth, seeking entry that Nasir was quick to give, opening himself up to Agron’s kiss. Agron seemed intent on devouring Nasir right then and there, pulling him onto his lap and feasting on his mouth. Nasir was tangentially aware that they would be arriving at his building any moment but was still surprised when the car came to a stop and the girl gave a small cough to get their attention. Nasir scrambled off Agron’s lap guiltily but Agron just smiled at her and slipped out the door with a thank you.

“I’m sorry.” Nasir said sheepishly as he went to slide out of the car after Agron.

“Don’t be.” The girl laughed. “Five stars!”

Nasir blushed but Agron heard and laughed, pulling Nasir out of the car and wishing the driver a good night.

Nasir quickly let them into the building, Agron moulded up against his back all the way across the entry way to the elevators. Once inside, Agron flipped Nasir around to push him against the wall and reconnect their mouths. Nasir moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Agron. When that didn’t feel like enough, Nasir lifted a leg to pull Agron even closer with. Agron shifted his grip to grab Nasir by the backs of his thighs and hoist him up. Nasir’s legs wrapped around his waist and Agron walked them out of the elevator and down the hall to his apartment, lips locked the whole way. Once there, Agron had to let Nasir down to open the door but his hands didn’t stop roaming.

Nasir almost dropped the keys twice before successfully turning them in the lock and letting Agron push them through the door. Once in his entryway, Agron toed off his shoes as Nasir locked the door. Before he could turn, Agron pressed up against his back, bracketing Nasir’s body with his strong arms and leaning down to feast on the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Nasir pushed back into Agron, coming into contact with the hard bulge in his jeans which made Agron bite down on Nasir’s neck. With a growl, Agron turned Nasir around and lifted him up again and began walking them, sightless, down Nasir’s hallway. Nasir’s foot caught the table that held all his junk and sent it and a cascade of change falling to the ground but neither of them paid it any mind. Nasir was too busy pressing the advantage of his new position. His fingers slid into Agron’s short hair to grip it and pull the other man’s head back for Nasir to more fully explore, bearing down on Agron from his higher vantage point.

Agron ran them into a couple walls and another table that fell with a crash before stumbling into Nasir’s bedroom. They landed together on the mattress, Agron buttressing himself above Nasir so he wouldn’t crush him. Now that they had made it to their destination their kisses pressed longer and deeper, the frantic nature bleeding away.

“Take your hair down.” Agron panted, his fingers tangled in the locks that had already escaped.

Nasir’s bun had all but fallen apart and the french braid running down the centre of his hair like a mohawk was the only thing holding back his waterfall of smooth, wavy hair. Nasir sat up and quickly carded his fingers through the braid, pulling the lattice apart and allowing the slightly curled tresses to fall and frame his face.

Agron grunted his approval as his hands dove back into Nasir’s hair and his lips descended to capture Nasir’s, pushing him back into the mattress. Nasir loved the feeling of being blanketed by Agron, his weight a reassuring anchor that kept Nasir from being swept away in a tide of lust. Nasir wrapped his legs around the taller man, bringing their jean-covered erections into direct contact. Agron’s hips bucked forward into the feeling and Nasir was lost in thoughts of Agron driving his length into him with strong thrusts.

“Minx.” Agron said, nipping Nasir’s bottom lip sharply then sucking it into his mouth to soothe.

Nasir only ground up harder on Agron who groaned in response and fairly tore off Nasir’s top, Nasir was sure he heard some of the mesh ripping as he scrambled out of it. Agron sat back and took his own shirt off, tossing it carelessly to the side and going into kiss Nasir again.

Nasir stopped Agron from his spot reclining on the bed with a foot on the other man’s chest. Agron looked confused but that melted away into a heated stare as Nasir trailed his socked foot over the bumps of Agron’s abs and settled against his crotch, applying just a little pressure, not enough for Agron’s tastes obviously as he pressed into Nasir’s foot.

“Let me enjoy the view for a moment.” Nasir said lazily, all the head spinning kisses and the inebriating feeling of having Agron so wanting in front of him looking at him with lust hooded eyes.

Agron laughed and let him look, instead turning his attention to stripping off Nasir’s socks and reaching for his waistband. Nasir let him pull his pants off in one smooth motion.

“Now you.”

Agron smiled and stood, first pulling off his socks then giving his hips an entrancing sway as he slowly pulled his belt through the loops. He stripped off his jeans first, making a show of shimmying them off. That left him with a very impressively tented pair of black boxer briefs. Nasir got on his hands and knees and crawled over the bed towards Agron in what he hoped was an alluring manner. He reached out to palm Agron’s bulge which had the other man throwing his head back with a moan.

Nasir reached both hands out to pull off Agron’s underwear but stopped with them halfway down his thighs.

“What is that?” Nasir said, sitting back on his heels.

Agron looked down and raised his eyebrows, “What?”

“How are you just walking around with a pornstar dick?? ”

Nasir had gotten a preview at the show that night but apparently Agron was both a show-er and a grow-er because the bulge in his thong did not do him justice.

Agron let out a loud guffaw, “It’s not _that_ big.”

“Are you kidding? Why isn’t that thing in a cage? Does it have a muzzle?”

Agron was faintly blushing, he had probably never been met with the giggles Nasir was letting out. The smaller man had slid himself back on the bed and was laughing among the pillows. Agron discarded his underwear and climbed on the bed after him and Nasir gave a laughing shriek.

“Keep that thing away from me!”

Agron gave a playful growl and grabbed Nasir’s ankle, pulling the younger man down towards him and bracing himself above him. Nasir’s laughter died down as he looked up at Agron, who seemed intent on returning the mood to one with less levity.

“I guess we will have to find other things to do.” He murmured against Nasir’s lips, capturing them in a scorching kiss.

Distracted, Nasir was surprised by Agron’s hand down the back of his tight boxer briefs, finger brushing ever so lightly over his hole, causing Nasir to clench involuntarily. It was Agron’s turn to chuckle at the reaction, pressing a little harder and circling Nasir’s hole. Nasir moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Agron to plunder it more deeply.

Agron’s finger was teasing Nasir maddeningly, causing him to writhe on the bed, looking for more contact. Nasir grabbed Agron’s wrist and tried to force him to push his finger in deeper but Agron just chucked against his lips and continued his circular journey with his fingertip.

“Sit on my face.” Agron whispered in Nasir’s ear, tongue tracing the shell.

“Wha-what?” Nasir breathed, he’d never done that before.

“I want to taste you.” Agron said, biting and licking Nasir’s neck.

Agron rolled on to his back and pulled at Nasir to encourage him to straddle his face. Nasir shakily pulled off his underwear and swung his knee over Agron’s neck. Nasir gingerly sat back a little, hovering above Agron’s face. Agron wasn’t going to have any of that though, he grabbed Nasir’s hips and pulled him down to his mouth. Nasir squeaked in surprise but it turned into a loud groan when Agron’s tongue licked a stripe over his hole. Agron teased the small pucker for a moment before thrusting his tongue into Nasir.

Nasir rocked back on Agron’s face unconsciously, riding the other man’s tongue and forgetting his concerns about suffocating Agron. Agron took this as encouragement and grabbed Nasir’s ass to pull him closer and started enthusiastically eating Nasir out, biting and licking and thrusting his tongue in and out. Nasir fairly wailed at the sensation, his hand found his cock and he started stroking to get some relief.

“God, Agron.” Nasir panted. “I’m going to cum.”

Agron pulled away and bit Nasir on the ass, “Not yet.”

Nasir tried to sit back on Agron’s face to get that divine feeling back but Agron held him above his mouth, lapping lazily at Nasir’s hole. Nasir gave a frustrated noise then spotted Agron’s hard cock resting on his stomach. He leaned forward and licked the length of Agron’s cock which jumped at the contact. Agron’s fingers tightened on Nasir’s ass as Nasir wrapped a hand around the base of his cock. Nasir engulfed the head and sucked hard, lips locked around the crown. Agron moaned and Nasir could feel Agron’s breath panting against his hole.

Nasir couldn’t hope to get it all in his mouth but he did his best to use his hand to cover what length he couldn’t fit. Spit was easing the way for his fist to pump Agron’s cock as he swirled his tongue on the slit. Agron must have come to his senses because he resumed licking Nasir’s hole and began to try and work a large finger into Nasir.

Nasir moaned around Agron’s cock, nearly choking when Agorn worked his finger past Nasir’s ring of muscles. He let his hand continue to pull long, twisting strokes up and down Agron’s cock as he turned his attention to nuzzling Agron’s balls. He breathed in the musky smell and mouthed them, sucking and licking.

Agron’s tongue had worked its way in beside the finger that was slowly plunging in and out of Nasir who let out a high pitched keen when Agron pushed another finger inside. Scissoring his fingers, Agron drew mewls and moans from Nasir who had forgotten about Agron’s cock and was instead oscillating between pushing back on Agron’s fingers and pulling away from the feeling. Agron licked around his rim as he stretched Nasir out and the wet heat slicked the way for a third finger. Nasir did pull away at this, shying away from another one of Agron’s large fingers.

“Shh, it’s ok.” Agron mumbled against Nasir’s ass, withdrawing the finger. “We don’t have to go any further.”

He slowly started working his two fingers inside Nasir again, returning to lapping at the tight skin around his fingers. Nasir moaned, it felt amazing but he really wanted to at least try to take Agron’s cock and that meant more fingers.

“Please.” Nasir panted.

“I’ve got you.” Agron assured him.

“No,” Nasir shook his head. “I want another finger.”

Agron rolled Nasir off him gently and sat up. Nasir looked up at him from his back, looking a little dazed and missing Agron’s fingers inside him.

“You don’t have to.” Agron lay down beside Nasir, stroking his hand over Nasir’s stomach and down to his cock. “I told you, we can do other things.”

Nasir’s eyes fluttered shut momentarily when Agron’s fist twisted around the head of his cock, but he opened them and looked at Agron shyly.

“I want to.” Nasir blushed. “At least, I want to try.”

Agron smiled and gave Nasir a soft kiss, “Do you have lube?”

Nasir scrambled to his bedside table and pulled out a bottle and a couple condoms. When he threw them on the bed next to Agron, the other man smiled and held up some gold magnum condoms.

“Not to be cocky but I think I’ll use these ones.”

Nasir laughed and crawled over to kiss Agron.

“Hands and knees.” Agron swatted him lightly on the ass.

When Nasir was in position, Agron poured lube down his crack, catching it with his fingers and working two back inside. After a moment of re-acclimatizing Nasir to the feeling, he leaned in and kissed Nasir’s ass cheek while he slid a third finger slowly inside.

Nasir’s forehead hit the mattress and he moaned, consciously not pulling away from Agron. Agron petted Nasir’s back with his other hand and murmured encouragement. Slowly the burn diminished and Nasir began to push back on the feeling. Agron worked his fingers in and out, curling and scissoring them until he found the spot that made Nasir arch and keen. He continued to press and massage Nasir’s prostate while the smaller man writhed and cried out.

“Are you ready?” Agron leaned forward and whispered in Nasir’s ear.

It took Nasir a moment to gather his scattered thoughts before he could pant, “Yes.”

Agron’s fingers withdrew and Nasir gave a small whimper at their loss but they were soon replaced by Agorn’s blunt cock pressing at his entrance. Nasir spread his legs wider and took a deep breath. Agron slowly pushed into Nasir and it was painful but bearable. Agron progressed tortuously slow, burning and stretching. Nasir was panting into the bed, hands fisted in the sheets.

“You ok?” Agron stroked up and down Nasir’s back, causing Nasir to arch into the touch.

“Yeah,” He panted. “Just a sec.”

Agron stopped his slow advance and let Nasir adjust to his cock. Nasir took a couple deep, shaky breaths and then started to push back slowly on Agron, who for his part held admirably still as Nasir fucked himself back on his cock. Nasir stopped short of taking the whole length, he felt like he could feel Agron in his throat he was so full.

Agron experimentally pulled out half an inch which had Nasir moaning then pushed back in slowly which drew a sharp breath from Nasir. Agron repeated the movement, just as slow as before and soon Nasir was pushing back on his shallow thrusts. As their rhythm sped up, Agron pulled further and further out before thrusting his length back inside Nasir who was moaning and pushing back into every thrust. Nasir felt like he was floating, all his concentration was focused on the pleasurable stretch of Agron thrusting into him.

“Agron,” Nasir looked over his shoulder at the other man.

“What do you want, anything you want.” Agron panted.

“I want to ride you.”

“God, yes.” Agron groaned.

He pulled out and rolled on to his back, stuffing a pillow under his head. Nasir slowly picked himself up, a little shaky, and crawled on top of Agron. He reached back and slipped Agron’s cock back in, sitting back slowly, eyes closed savouring the feeling of being filled. Nasir sunk down to his limit but he wanted to take all of Agron and pushed down further until his ass was resting against Agron’s balls. Agron groaned and fought his instinct to thrust up further, his hips only giving a small buck.

Nasir sat there for a moment, head thrown back and eyes closed, nearly choking on the feeling of Agron inside him, before he began to move. He rolled his hips, grinding himself down on Agron. Agron just lay there, hands locked on Nasir’s hips, and let Nasir set the pace. Nasir began to lift up and sink back down, circling his hips and driving Agron insane. Agron’s hands shifting to grip Nasir’s ass and try to encourage him to pick up his pace. It worked, Nasir began to bounce in earnest on Agron’s cock, skin slapping together and both of them moaning.

Nasir leant down and kissed Agron heatedly, tongue forcing its way inside, kiss turning sloppy as Nasir rode faster. Agron’s hand came down hard on Nasir’s ass, drawing a surprised noise from Nasir.

“Do you like that?” Agron asked against Nasir’s lips.

“Spank me again.” Nasir answered, biting Agron’s bottom lip.

Agron obliged, landing two more slaps on Nasir’s ass.

“Jesus Christ, Agron, I need to cum.” Nasir pleaded.

Agron reached between them and wrapped his hand around Nasir’s cock. He began pulling fast strokes in time with Nasir’s rhythm. Nasir came with a cry, pulling away from Agron’s lips as he pumped cum onto both their stomachs. Agron let him ride out his orgasm, holding him tightly as he shuddered and moaned. When Nasir started grinding his hips again Agron took that as an invitation to flip them over so he could start to drive Nasir into the bed with his steady thrusts. It wasn’t long before he was coming too, biting down on Nasir’s shoulder and sucking a mark into his skin.

Agron collapsed on to the bed next to Nasir, pulling out gently and curling an arm around Nasir. Neither spoke for a moment, both catching their breaths. When Agron reached down to take off the condom Nasir got up.

“I’ll get a towel.” He said, heading for the bathroom.

Agron followed him and they both cleaned off. Nasir poured a glass of water and carried it back to the bedroom with Agron. They settled back into bed, Nasir’s head pillowed on Agron’s chest. They both lay there in silence, and Nasir meant to ask him to stay or say something at all but he drifted off to sleep without saying a word, lulled by Agron’s even heartbeat.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Nasir woke up to his alarm alone and hungover in a bed too hot from the sun streaming through his open curtains. He sat up and looked around the room, his head ached, he had a disgusting taste in his mouth and there was no sign of Agron. Nasir sighed and tried to ignore the sharp stab of disappointment but at the same time he was relieved he hadn’t asked Agron to stay the night before, that would have been embarrassing.

Nasir drained what was left in his water glass from his bedside table and then got out of bed. He pulled on his boxers and stumbled to the bathroom to relieve himself and pop a couple of pain killers before heading into the kitchen. He pulled up short when he saw Agron’s large frame stretched out on the living room couch, apparently engrossed in the thriller Nasir had been reading on an off for a month. 

“Agron.” He said surprised. 

“Good morning,” Agron rose. “I made coffee but I wasn’t sure what time you have to head out so I didn’t make breakfast.”

“Thank you.” Nasir said, heading to the kitchen to pour himself a mug. “I don’t have any meetings this morning but I should still try and get into the office by 10.”

Agron checked his phone and nodded, “I can give you a ride if you like, I don’t have to be at the centre until 11. But we’ll have to uber or walk back to the club so I can get my truck.”

“That would be great, can I offer you a bagel or something? I need to jump in the shower.” Nasir added some milk to his mug. 

Nasir turned away from putting the milk back in the fridge and almost ran into Agron who had come up behind him.

“I suppose it would be counterproductive to offer to join you.” Agron loomed over Nasir, dimples flashing.

Nasir found himself tongue tied but it didn’t matter because Agron leaned down and kissed him. Nasir melted into the kiss, Agron tasted of coffee and Nasir hoped he didn’t mind his morning breath. It didn’t seem to bother Agron who slipped his tongue into Nasir’s mouth and his arms around him. Agron kissed him lackadaisically but thoroughly, leaving Nasir a little breathless when he pulled away. 

“I mean, it’s only 8:30...” Nasir said, checking the time on the microwave.

“A man after my own heart,” Agron chuckled. “lead the way.”

Nasir led them back into his bedroom and into the en-suite. He turned on the water, adjusting the temperature and testing the heat. When he turned around Agron was already naked and half hard, and he quickly worked his fingers in Nasir’s waistband. He tugged off Nasir’s underwear and sealed their lips together again, walking Nasir backwards into the shower. 

Agron was stroking Nasir to hardness with one hand, the other hand cupping the nape of Nasir’s neck to hold him in place. Nasir whimpered a little into the kiss, hips arching into Agron’s touch. Nasir realized his own hands were hanging limp at his sides so he quickly put them to work stroking up and down Agron’s strong back and cupping his firm ass. Agron made an approving sound against Nasir’s lips and pushed him against the tiled wall, waterfall shower head pouring water down on both of them. 

Agron’s hand slid down to fondle Nasir’s balls and Nasir shifted his attention to stroking Agron to full hardness. All the while they were lazily kissing, taking long draughts of each others’ mouths but Agron broke away from Nasir’s lips to kiss his way down the smaller man’s neck and chest to settle on a nipple, sucking and working it with his teeth. Nasir hissed at the pleasurable pain and fisted his hands in Agron’s hair, keeping his head where it was. 

Agron had other ideas though and continued his mouth’s path down Nasir’ body, dipping his tongue into his bellybutton and kneeling before the other man. Nasir hadn’t had a blowjob in he didn’t know how long, Caesar hadn’t enjoyed giving them and Nasir didn’t mind, so almost the entirety of their five year relationship Nasir hadn’t gotten one. But when Agron’s lips closed over the head of his cock he suddenly remembered why people liked them so much and his head fell back against the wall with a thud.

Nasir looked down at Agron who winked at him and took Nasir’s length down his throat. Nasir’s fingers scrabbled at the tiles behind him, looking for purchase, before finding themselves gripping Agron’s shoulders. Agron’s head bobbed up and down quickly, the suction almost too much for Nasir, and one of Agron’s hands once again found itself cradling Nasir’s balls; Agron’s other hand held Nasir’s hips back to keep them from bucking into Agron’s mouth. Nasir realized the keening noise that was ringing in his ears was coming from him and he consciously swallowed the sound. But Agron seemed determined to draw some sort of noise from Nasir because he redoubled his efforts, tongue working the underside of Nasir’s cock. Nasir moaned loudly and he couldn’t stop himself from gripping Agron’s hair tightly. 

“Agron,” Nasir warned breathlessly. “I’m going to cum.”

Agron pulled off Nasir’s cock with a pop, his hand replacing his mouth seamlessly, Nasir barely noticed the switch, instead thrashing his head from side to side as his toes curled. Agron rose to his feet and his hot breath was in Nasir’s ear as he jerked him off. Nasir came with a small shout, his cum washing quickly down the drain. Agron held up his abruptly boneless body and gave him soft kisses along his jaw to his mouth. 

Nasir slowly came back to his senses, Agron’s mouth chastely pressed against his, lips moving languidly. Nasir could feel Agron’s cock pressing into his belly, still hard, and he reached down to wrap his fist around it. Agron deepened their kiss, licking his way into Nasir’s mouth and Nasir took that as encouragement, stroking firmly up and down. He pulled away from the kiss and went to drop to his knees but Agron stopped him.

“Turn around.” Agron said, flipping Nasir and putting Nasir’s hands against the wall in front of him.

Nasir wasn’t sure they had time for sex but he wasn’t going to object, but instead Agron ran his cock up and down Nasir’s crack, head catching against his hole with each thrust. Agron’s hands were squeezing Nasir’s ass, pressing his cheeks together so he could fuck his cock between them. Nasir arched his back into the feeling and he thought he heard Agron growl as he picked up his thrusts. Nasir looked over his shoulder at Agron with half lidded eyes, hair plastered to the side of his face and lips red from kissing. That sent Agron over the edge and he came with a moan on to Nasir’s ass, the evidence washing away as soon as it landed. 

Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir and Nasir twisted to face him, cupping Agron’s face and pulling him in for a deep kiss. He wrapped his hand around Agorn’s nearly spent cock and gave it a few more strokes.

Agron groaned and said, “Christ, Nasir.”

Nasir smiled wickedly and let go.

“We should,” Nasir said accepting a peck from Agron, “genuinely,” Agron kissed him again, “clean up.”

“Mmhmm.” Agron hummed in agreement, biting down on the junction between Nasir’s neck and shoulder.

“Hey!” Nasir exclaimed, laughing, and swatting at Agron. “I’m serious!”

Agron sighed, “I supposed I can’t keep you here _all_ day.”

He dropped another kiss onto Nasir’s lips and let him go. They slowly washed each other, laughing and kissing and then drying each other. Nasir was digging out some work clothes but Agron just slipped his jeans on commando and tucked his boxer briefs into a pocket, pulling his shirt on as he headed out into the kitchen. 

“I’ll toast you a bagel?” He asked as he left.

“That would be great, thanks!” Nasir said appreciatively from inside his closet. 

By the time Nasir was dressed and had his hair dried Agron was munching on his own bagel with cream cheese and another bagel was on a plate with an arrangement of every spreadable condiment Nasir had arranged in front of it. 

When Nasir laughed and picked up the peanut butter Agron said, “Damn, I thought for sure you’d go for the nutella.”

“Not on a bagel,” Nasir wrinkled his nose. “That jar is strictly for eating with a spoon.”

Agron unscrewed the top and laughed at the spoon shaped gouges in the nutella.

“I told you.” Nasir said, spreading peanut butter to the very edges of his bagel with great concentration. 

Agron started putting away the jam, butter, cream cheese and other condiments and said, “So what do you have going on today?”

“I’m in budget meetings all afternoon,” Nasir pulled a face. “but afterwards Mira and Naevia and I are going to get a much needed drink. We’ll probably be at Spartacus’s bar if you want to drop by after you’re done at Brookside.”

“I’d love to but I’ve got another show tonight so I’ll be in the gym then practice with the guys after I wrap up with the kids.” Agron sounded apologetic.

“Not a problem. So, how do you fit in your,” Nasir paused and looked for the right word. “dancing in with your work at Brookside?”

“Well they both have very different hours so that helps.” Agron laughed. “I don’t usually dance at the Fox, I started picking up shifts because we’re out of Bachelorette party season so the private parties really die down. And with private parties you only work when you’re free so it never interfered with my other work.”

“I didn’t realize it was seasonal work.” Nasir said. “But it makes sense. I guess your colleagues at Brookside don’t know about your other work?”

“It has never come up.” Agron laughed again.

Nasir was worried he might be prying but Agron seemed open and at ease. 

“How did you get into that line of work anyways?”

“An old girlfriend of mind actually. She had some friends that danced and they were talking about the ladies nights and how easy the money was for the guys compared to the girls. She suggested it as a joke but I made a few calls the next day and here I am.”

Nasir really wanted to know _why_ Agron got into stripping but he didn’t want to be rude and assume that Agron wasn’t just doing it because he had an amazing body and no qualms about showing it off. Nasir was momentarily distracted thinking about that body but Agron brought him back to the present.

“You should probably take the rest of that to go.” He said, checking his watch.

Nasir popped the last bit of the first half of his bagel in his mouth and picked up up the other, “I’m ready.”

The both headed to the door to put their shoes on and Nasir noticed that the furniture they had upset on their way in the night before had been righted and his felt a surge of affection for Agron. They grabbed an uber to the club – Nasir insisted on paying – and Agron drove him to work.

“Thanks for the ride.” Nasir said.

“Have a good day.” Agron said, leaning across to give Nasir a gentle kiss.

“You too.” Nasir hesitated and tried to say nonchalantly, “We should get together again sometime when you’re free.”

“Nasir.” Agron said, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips. “I want to be clear here, I like you and I want to see you again.”

“Oh.” Nasir said, blushing. “Well ok, me too.”

“Nasir, Agron!”

Nasir turned and saw Mira and Naevia waving from the front door both bearing cups from a mid-morning coffee break. Both women headed over and Nasir opened his door to hop out of the truck.

“Agron, good to see you again.” Mira said, smiling widely.

“Always nice to see you ladies.” Agron said in greeting. “Have fun budgeting.”

“Have fun with the kids.” Nasir said, shutting the door.

Naevia and Mira waved as Agron drove away.

“I was going to give you grief for coming in late but I can’t say I blame you, has he gotten hotter?” Mira asked.

Nasir blushed.

“I think he might have.” Naevia said appreciatively.

“Are you two done?” Nasir started towards their building.

“We’re just noting you seem to be in a better mood today than you have been this week.” Mira said, catching up with him. “And we’re objectively appreciating the work of art that could be contributing to this mood.”

“Well nothing to bring down our moods like financial reconciliation and budget forecasting.” Nasir said, smiling.

Naevia laughed and linked her arm through Nasir’s, “Then let’s go get this over with.”

The meetings that afternoon were just as painful as expected, Bryan from finance was thorough to the point of pedantry. And these meetings were particularly stressful for Nasir because the budget forecast was basically his goal for the fiscal year, as head of fundraising he was the one who had to bring in those dollars. They ran long, which Mira said wouldn’t happen this quarter but even she was powerless to stop Bryan from drilling down to every last cent. So by the time they were leaving the sun had set and it was just after 8pm. 

“Only three more months till we get to do this again!” Naevia said with sarcastic cheer. 

“Are we still heading to the bar? Do you guys want to grab something to eat or we could eat there?” Mira asked.

“I definitely need a drink.” Naevia said seriously.

“And I could go for one of Varro’s portobello mushroom burgers.” Nasir said, he wasn’t a vegetarian but Varro’s burger was not to be missed.

“I might just eat my weight in mozzarella sticks.” Mira laughed. “Ok, do either of you need to go home first or are we good to go straight there?”

“The sooner a beer is in my hand the better.” Naevia said.

“I’m fine to go straight there, did you drive today?” Nasir asked.

“Yeah, I’ll drive us there and Spartacus and I can drop you guys at home if you like afterwards before the bar gets busy.” Mira pulled out her keys. 

They piled into her hatchback, Nasir ceding the front seat to Naevia, and complained about finance Bryan the whole way to the bar, agreeing that he might be the best CFO Homebase had ever had but as a person he was dry as chalk. 

“Ladies, Nasir!” Spartacus greeted them when they entered the fairly busy bar.

The bar, Rebel, was a popular spot to be on Fridays and the weekends and by 10 it would be packed with the hip late 20s crowd that the neighbourhood was known for. Spartacus had another bartender helping him out while Varro ran the kitchen which closed at 10. They found a table for two that was empty and snagged an extra chair from a nearby four-top that only had 3 occupants.

None of them needed a menu and Hamilcar, a serious looking man of few words who served as a waiter while the kitchen was open and a bus boy throughout the night, appeared almost as soon as they sat down. 

“Gin and tonics?” He said, which was often their after work order. 

“For me yes.” Mira said.

“I’ll get the rotating tap – it’s still the summer ale, right?” Naevia asked and Hamilcar nodded. 

“I’ll actually have a cosmo.” Nasir said. “Thank you.”

“Thank you.” Mira and Naevia echoed and Hamilcar just nodded and left. 

“One day I’m going to crack him.” Mira said determinedly. “He’ll open up to me if it’s the last thing I do.”

Nasir and Naevia laughed.

“Crixus is opting out of drinks.” Naevia informed them, typing a short response back to her fiance.

“We should have invited Agron this morning.” Mira said. “I didn’t even think of it.”

“He’s got plans tonight.” Nasir said. “So it’s just us.”

“You guys are at like one month now, right?” Mira asked.

“Uh, yeah.” Nasir said, nervously. “I didn’t realize.”

“You said you weren’t sure it was going anywhere at the gala,” Naevia said. “but you guys seem to be happy together, what do you think now?”

“I think I might have been wrong.” Nasir blushed, he certainly hoped things would work out with Agron.

Mira and Naevia both went awwww and all three of them laughed. Hamilcar returned with their drinks and it turned out to be round one of many. Before they knew it it was 11 o’clock and Crixus was there to pick a very intoxicated Naevia up.

“This is why I don’t trust her with you two.” Crixus said, trying to keep his extremely handsy fiance from grabbing his dick through his pants. 

“Bye guys!” Naevia shouted as Crixus led her out. 

“What about you?” Mira asked. “Agron going to come get you?”

“I think I’m just going to walk home.” Nasir stood up and then sat back down sharply. “Maybe not.”

“Give me your phone, I’ll call Agron.” Mira laughed, she could always drink Naevia and Nasir under the table so she was noticeably more sober. 

“I don’t want to bother him.” Nasir said, frowning slightly. “I don’t know if he’s still busy, what time is it?”

Mira plucked his phone off the table anyways and held it out for him to press his thumb to. When he didn’t move she picked up his hand and unlocked it herself. She scrolled through his contacts and tapped to call Agron.

Nasir vaguely wondered if Agron would think he was being too clingy but Mira was already holding the phone up to her ear and it was ringing.

Apparently Mira got his voicemail because she said, “Hey Agron, it’s Mira. I have your very intoxicated boyfriend at Spartacus’s bar and I was wondering if you could come take him off my hands. Thanks, bye.”

“Thanksss, Mira.” Nasir slurred, reaching for his beer.

“Oh no, none of that.” Mira said, taking it away and taking a sip herself. “I won’t get scolded by Crixus _and_ Agron in one night.”

“What about your husband? Will he be mad?” Nasir looked over to where Spartacus was slammed with customers.

Mira scoffed, “He owns the bar, he’s not really in a position to judge.”

“I don’t think Agron’s going to make it, I’ll get an uber.” Nasir said, contemplating how he was going to get to his feet. 

“Nonsense,” Mira said. “We’re going to have some water and if Agron comes before you sober up a little I will hand you over.”

“I love you.” Nasir said, resting his head on his folded arms on the table.

Mira went off to get some water from the bar and Nasir reclaimed his beer. His phone buzzed on the table and his heart jumped when he saw Agron’s name.

Are you ok?

Nasir began to type a response but it was coming out garbled so he hit the video chat button and sat up in his chair. Agorn appeared, hair wet and shirtless.

“Nasir?” He asked, concerned.

“Agronnnn,” Nasir replied, smiling blearily at the other man. “I’m calling to say you don’t have to come.”

“Really? Because it looks like you might need some assistance.” Agron smiled and Nasir found it hard to concentrate on anything other than Agron’s dimples. 

“Mira’s here.” Nasir explained. “But I’m fine, I’m gonna go home.”

“I just finished up here,” Agron was running a towel over his hair. “I can be there in like 15.”

“No, no.” Nasir protested. “I’m going home, I’m going home.”

“No, he’s not.” Mira plucked the phone from his hands to talk to Agron. “I’m going to keep him here until you get here.”

“Thanks.” Agron laughed. “I’ll be there to take him off your hands soon.”

“See you soon!” Mira said, ending the call and returning Nasir’s phone to him. “Now drink your water.”

She replaced his now empty beer glass with a tall pint of water. 

“I feel bad.” Nasir said between small sips, water tasted so good. “What if he was busy?”

“He didn’t look busy,” Mira said. “As much as I would love to think he just roams around the town shirtless, I think he was at home.”

Nasir thought he was probably at the club showering but he didn’t mention it.

“You guys have been together a month now, I think he can handle seeing you drunk.”

Nasir clenched his teeth hard, he had the sudden urge to spill everything to Mira; she’d understand surely. But Nasir was sober enough to clamp down on that urge and drown it with a gulp of water.

“Besides,” Mira said. “Why else have a boyfriend? I’m going to make Spartacus tuck me in and bring me a snack later.”

“Mira, I think I really like him.”

“You sound worried,” Mira laughed. “I think you’re supposed to really like him.”

“... but what if it doesn’t work out?” Nasir asked softly.

“Oh no you don’t.” Mira said. “I am not handing over a weepy drunk version of yourself to a man you, quote, really like.”

“But-” Nasir started.

“No, you can tell from the way he looks at you that Agron thinks you hang the moon.”

That desire to share with Mira bubbled up again but Nasir ruthlessly suppressed it again. 

“We’ll see,” Nasir sighed.

Mira’s expression softened and she leaned over to wrap her arm around Nasir, “I think we agreed that you wouldn’t let your past effect your future relationships.”

Nasir made a noncommittal noise. 

“I know you were really hurt by what happened with Caesar,” Mira said gently, rubbing Nasir’s back. “But you know that wasn’t your fault, he is a certified jackass who majored in douchebaggery at the University of Idiot Cockups.”

Nasir gave a tremulous smile.

“There we go,” Mira said. “And Agron makes you happy, right?”

“Yes.” Nasir replied.

“And he’s nice to you?”

“Yes.” 

“And I know he’s nice to your friends and willing to hoe himself out to fundraise for you.” Mira added. “So even if this doesn’t last, I don’t think there is anything wrong with seeing how it goes.”

“But if we’re just going to break up, what’s the point?”

“Nasir, not every relationship has to be forever.” Mira said. “I know you’re a long term, monogamous kind of guy but it’s fine to just have fun. Are you having fun?”

“Yes, I think so.” Nasir said.

“Let me re-phrase, if you weren’t a crazy person who overthinks everything would you be having fun?” 

“Yes.” Nasir couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

“Then there you go!” Mira said. “Problem solved.”

“I guess so,” Nasir said. “I just need to stop overthinking.”

“Cheers to that.” Mira held up her water to Nasir who clinked his own glass against hers.

“I hope that’s water.” Agron appeared behind Mira, smiling.

“Agron!” Nasir choked on his water a little.

How long had he been there? Did he hear them talking about him?

“You alright?” Agron asked, sliding into the seat Naevia had occupied. 

“I’m fine.” Nasir said, coughing a little and taking another sip of water. 

“It is water.” Mira said, smiling. “Make him finish it before you guys leave.”

“Are you transferring custody now?” Agron asked.

“Tag, you’re it.” Mira said, slipping through the crowd towards the bar.

Generally she’d either pitch in serving drinks, when sober at least, but Nasir suspected she was probably going to sweet talk Varro and their weekend bartender into covering and have Spartacus take her home. 

“You heard the woman.” Agron pushed Nasir’s glass towards him. “Finish that and I’ll take you home.”

“You’re so nice.” Nasir said, unsteadily picking up his water and downing it. “Good to go!”

Agron looked impressed by his chugging ability and stood up and held Nasir’s jacket out so he could put it on. But Nasir had an issue getting his arms through the sleeves so Agron gave up and draped the coat over his arm and wrapped the other around a slightly swaying Nasir.

“I didn’t know you were such a lush.” Agron said, guiding Nasir through the crowd to where his truck was parked on the street a little ways down from the bar. 

“I’m not!” Nasir insisted, very much enjoying being tucked under Agron’s arm. “It’s Mira!”

“I’m not complaining.” Agron said, Nasir had slipped his hand into Agron’s backpocket to cup his ass. “You get quite forward when you’re drunk.”

Nasir blushed and let go of Agron as he unlocked the truck and helped Nasir in, virtually lifting him into the passenger seat. When Agron closed the door, Nasir rested his hot cheek against the cold glass and let his eyes drift closed.

“You alright over there, drunky?” Agron reached over and tucked Nasir’s hair behind his ear.

Nasir let his head loll over onto his shoulder and gave Agron a big smile, “I’m good.”

“We’ll have you home soon.” Agron promised.

“I’m sorry Mira called you.” Nasir said. “I told her not to.”

“I don’t mind, I was done at the club.” Agron reached over and took Nasir’s hand. 

Nasir looked smiled down at their interlocked fingers and then let his head rest against the window again. 

“And you like me.” Nasir said softly, pleased. 

“And I like you.” Agron agreed, squeezing Nasir’s hand.

“I like you too.” Nasir replied, he realized he hadn’t said it that morning.

“I’m glad.” Agron said, pulling into Nasir’s visitor parking. “Now let’s get you upstairs.”

Nasir fell out of the truck, stumbling to keep his feet but Agron was there in a flash to steady him.

“Whoa. Hold on there.” Agron grabbed Nasir.

Nasir wrapped both his arms around Agron, both hands sliding into his backpockets, squeezing. He buried his face in Agron’s chest and inhaled his scent. Agron laughed and extracted Nasir’s hands, holding them in front of him.

“It’s bed time.” Agron said, laughing.

“I agree.” Nasir said, leaning up to kiss along Agron’s jaw line.

“Let’s go up to your apartment.” Agron suggested, still holding Nasir’s hands captive between their chests. 

“Ok!” Nasir readily agreed, yanking Agron towards the building. 

Agron was laughing and let Nasir use their joined hands to drag him towards the elevators. 

“To get you to bed.” Agron clarified as Nasir pushed him into the elevator. 

“Exactly.” Nasir ran his hands over Agron’s chest and abs, pushing him against the wall and biting and sucking his neck. 

Agron was laughing which was not the reaction Nasir was looking for so he decided to fight dirty, he slid a hand down over Agron’s crotch and began stroking Agron through his pants.

“Nasir, you’re drunk.” Agron said but his hips bucked into Nasir’s hand nonetheless. “You’re going to sleep.”

“Mmhmm.” Nasir’s other hand was under Agron’s shirt, stroking his abs.

Agron groaned, “You’re killing me.” 

“C’mon.” Nasir mumbled against his neck, grabbing him by his belt buckle and pulling him out of the elevator and down the hall.

Nasir was stumbling walking backwards but Agron’s strong arms were there to practically carry him to his door. Nasir leaned up against his door and looked up at Agron through his lashes.

“Let’s go inside,” Agron said, chucking Nasir under the chin. “Time for bed.”

“Kiss me first.” Nasir demanded.

“Pushy little lush, aren’t you?” Agron said but he leant down anyways and pressed his lips softly against Nasir’s.

Nasir’s mouth fell open under Agron’s stroking tongue and he felt Agron’s hands slipping into his front pockets.

“Now you’re getting with the program.” Nasir murmured against Agron’s lips.

But he was immediately betrayed when Agron’s hand closed around his keys and both hands withdrew from his pants. 

“No!” Nasir protested.

Agron just smiled and unlocked the door, arm wrapped around Nasir so he wouldn’t fall into the apartment. Agron set him on his feet in the entryway and hung up their jackets while Nasir pondered his next move. He toed off his shoes and decided to do what he usually did when he came home plastered – strip. 

While Agron was taking off his shoes, Nasir wandered down his hallway, dropping his belt behind him and starting to unbutton his shirt. Nasir was planning on playing it cool but he couldn’t help but look over his shoulder as he dropped his shirt to the floor. Agron had paused where he was taking off his shoes and was staring at Nasir.

Nasir undid his pants and tried to emulate Agron’s sexy hip movements as he shimmied them down and off. He wasn’t sure if he got it right but Agron seemed captivated. Nasir put a steadying hand on the kitchen island so he could bend over in what he hoped was an appealing way to take his socks off. He looked through his legs and he could see an upside down Agron tossing his shoes aside and stalking down the hallway. 

Nasir tore his other sock off and straightened up just in time for Agron to cup his face and kiss him hard. Nasir didn’t know if it was the kiss or the head rush from standing up too fast but he felt like he was floating as Agron walked him backwards into the bedroom. Agron stopped before they reached the bed and Nasir began to pull at his belt buckle, trying to figure out how to get it off. 

“No,” Agron said gently, pulling his hands away.

“Are you going to strip for me?” Nasir asked excitedly.

Agron let out a bark of laughter. “No, you’re drunk, I’m putting you to bed.”

“You can’t kiss me like that and not put out.” Nasir said, scandalized. 

Agron laughed again, gently guiding Nasir towards the bed, “It’s time to sleep.”

Nasir scowled at him but let Agron tuck him into bed.

“Don’t look so betrayed.” Agron smiled and ran his thumb over Nasir’s pouting lip.

“Are you going to stay?” Nsair asked uncertainly.

“Of course,” Agron said pulling off his shirt. “I’m only taking a raincheck tonight, tomorrow morning you better deliver the goods.”

Nasir laughed and thought it was probably for the best actually because he was feeling sleepier and sleepier. Now that the fever of Agron’s kisses had subsided, Nasir felt tired. His libido momentarily reappeared when Agron took off his pants, leaving him in tight, dark green shorts and he tried to give a come hither look but ruined it by yawning. Agron climbed into the other side of the bed and slid over to spoon Nasir. Nasir settled into his embrace, cozy and the pleasantly hazy drunk. 

“This is nice.” He said, wriggling to get a little more comfortable.

“Go to sleep.” Agron said but Nasir could tell he was smiling.

And then Nasir was out like a light.


End file.
